


Un pequeño rincón en el mundo

by nylie



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, background asheiji, inspirado en rurouni kenshin, o un nueva york de alguna posguerra en algun universo, pero en nueva york de posguerra
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 12:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20620835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nylie/pseuds/nylie
Summary: ― No encontrarás mejores personas que ellos en Nueva York. Aquí estás a salvo. Lo prometo.Cuando Yut-Lung escapa de casa de sus hermanos, planea irse lejos, tan lejos como le permitan sus pies.





	Un pequeño rincón en el mundo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dogchasingcars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogchasingcars/gifts).

> FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, MON!!! Aunque no ha sido algo de kny (PORQUE AUN NO ME PONÍA AL DÍA QUE SE LE VA A HACER;;;;), he aquí un pequeño presente yuesing que espero que te guste :3 :3 Porque parece que es imposible dejar ir BF a pesar de todo! DISFRÚTALO Y QUE TENGAS HAPPY BDAY!!! 
> 
> Como datos.  
\+ Parte de la trama está basada en un arco de Rurouni Kenshin, porque empecé a verla hace poquito y Megumi y Sano tienen demasiadas vibras de yuesing para mi corazón. De allí también son los personajes de Suzume y Ayame.  
\+ Por razones, esto no está situado en Japón, sino en un Nueva York de posguerra no demasiado correcta históricamente (?)

**Prólogo**

_Banana Fish_.

El nombre de la droga se extiende por las calles bajas de Nueva York por días, semanas, meses, antes de que Sing escuché sobre ella. Él ya no pertenece a ese mundo, no desde que acabó la guerra, desde que se quedó sin hogar, sin amigos y sin familia. Para cuando las noticias sobre _Banana Fish_ llegan a él, es demasiado tarde. Lao está muerto.

Lao. El único de sus amigos de la infancia―_de sus hermanos_―que volvió del campo de batalla. El ejército lo había regresado a Nueva York con un brazo menos, una medalla colgada al cuello y una palmada en la espalda. _Ahora puedo retomar mi vida_, le había dicho Lao, repitiendo un discurso ensayado que escribió otro, y a Sing le había bastado un cruce de miradas para saber que su hermano ya no era el mismo, que nunca volvería a serlo. Quizás entonces, Lao ya estaba muerto.

Aun así, la rabia, la vergüenza y el arrepentimiento le carcomen entero cuando se entera de su muerte. _Banana Fish_ resultó ser un potente alucinógeno, particularmente popular entre veteranos de guerra, extremadamente adictivo y absolutamente letal. Lao no había tenido oportunidad.

Sing se muerde el labio, de pie en el cementerio, con los puños apretados al lado del cuerpo. Hay cosas que quiere decirle a su hermano, cosas que quiere confesarle, tantas por las que quiere disculparse, pero las palabras se le atoran en la garganta y la falta de aire le oprime el pecho. A su espalda, siente la presencia de Ash y Eiji, una compañía silenciosa que por momentos no hace más que recordarle que él encontró un nuevo hogar y abandonó a su hermano a su suerte. Quizás debería haber insistido, haber arrastrado de él hasta que su desconfianza le permitiera ver a Ash y a Eiji con otros ojos. Quizás debería haber regresado al Barrio Chino. Quizás entonces. Quizás. Sing sabe que es demasiado tarde para supuestos.

Se refriega los ojos con los dedos y siente la promesa de encontrar al culpable en los labios.

Una mano se posa sobre su hombro. Cuando voltea, Eiji le regala una sonrisa cautelosa. Es un gesto que Sing ha recibido en inmensurables ocasiones previas, desde el primer día en que Eiji le abrió las puertas del _dojo_ y lo trató como familia. Detrás de él, algunos pasos más lejos, Ash está de brazos cruzados. Tiene los labios apretados, su expresión seria y su mirada potente. Sing puede imaginar lo que está pensando, los escenarios en los que él podría haber acabado igual que Lao. En un instante, Sing se siente tan pequeño como el día en que todos menos él se enlistaron. Quiere patear el suelo, gritar, decirles que ellos en realidad no entienden. Aprieta los ojos, secos desde que escuchó el nombre de aquella maldita droga. Sing sabe que está siendo injusto. 

Guarda las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, dándole la espalda a Lao. La mano de Eiji le presiona el hombro, su sonrisa es más amplia, más esperanzadora.

―Muy bien, vámonos a casa.

**“Puedes morir en cualquier momento, pero vivir requiere valentía.”**

**Rurouni Kenshin**

A Yut-Lung le duelen los pies. Es un pensamiento infantil y el menor de sus problemas ahora mismo. No sabe cuánto tiempo lleva corriendo, cruzando frente al tráfico, mezclándose con la gente, girando en una callejuela y otra, intentando así perder a los hombres que lo persiguen entre las últimas luces del atardecer. Ha planificado esto por semanas, minuciosamente y a detalle, y no está dentro de las posibilidades dejarse atrapar. Lo único que sabe con seguridad es que no volverá nunca más a casa de sus hermanos.

Aun así, los hombres que lo persiguen son los mejores que el dinero puede comprar y Yut-Lung no logra deshacerse de ellos con seguridad. Cuando la desesperación comienza a vencerle y las calles del Barrio Chino quedan detrás, Yut-Lung se adentra en la primera puerta abierta que encuentra, cerrándola a su espalda y presionándose contra ésta para mantenerse en pie.

La fatiga se le acumula en los pulmones y siente que no puede respirar. Las luces del local le deslumbran. Yut-Lung siente náuseas pero se obliga a ignorarlas. Sabe que aún no está a salvo. Sabe también que tiene que descubrir dónde se encuentra y ponerse en movimiento ya que la pequeña distancia que sacó a sus perseguidores no es suficiente, pronto estarán golpeando a todas las puertas de la calle hasta encontrarlo. Sus hermanos no perdonan ni una sola falla. No van a detenerse.

Yut-Lung pestañea, enfoca la vista y trata de volver en sí mismo. Observa a su alrededor, tratando de poner nombres a las formas que poco a poco comienza a distinguir. El lugar resulta ser un viejo bar, uno que seguramente vio mejores días si el estado de su barra y el polvo en el suelo son alguna indicación. Yut-Lung no puede evitar torcer la nariz despectivamente y, por un instante, se siente absolutamente ridículo. A partir de hoy, todo lo que él tiene lo lleva puesto.

Le toma unos momentos recomponerse, tragarse la risa histérica que le sube por la garganta, y recién entonces se fija en que no está solo. Al fondo del local, sentados alrededor de una mesa se encuentra un grupo de hombres. Hay cinco de ellos y todos le están mirando. Yut-Lung apenas tiene tiempo de fijarse en ellos, en la manera en que uno de ellos lo analiza con los ojos entornados, su mirada intensa, y en los labios entreabiertos de quien aparenta ser el más joven, pues la puerta retumba con un golpe a su espalda. Yut-Lung se tambalea como si el piso se le hubiera abierto a los pies. Siente frío en todo el cuerpo, buscando con ojos desesperados una salida que le permita escapar, pero el esfuerzo que hace en contener la puerta cerrada no le permite concentrarse.

Sus pies ceden, la puerta se abre de golpe y Yut-Lung cae en el suelo. Se arrastra sobre el piso, alejándose de las siluetas que se aparecen como sombras indefinidas. No tienen rostro, no son importantes, a quienes Yut-Lung ve cuando los mira es a sus hermanos. Traga, arrastrándose mitad a gatas, mitad de espaldas para no perderlos de vista, intentando alcanzar la mesa donde los hombres desconocidos presencian la escena. Yut-Lung se siente débil, débil e inútil como suelen recordarle sus hermanos, incapaz de presentar batalla a sus perseguidores. No es más que un patético espectáculo, tirado en el suelo, sin ninguna oportunidad.

―A-a-ayúdenme ―la súplica le sale de los labios como un murmullo cuando alcanza la mesa, golpeando las piernas contra uno de los hombres desconocidos sentados a ésta. Habría preferido que sonara como una orden, sin lugar a réplicas. Quizás si lograra convencer a aquellos extraños de pelear, quizá si los hombres de sus hermanos se distraen, quizás Yut-Lung pueda escapar―. Van a matarme… _por favor_.

_No puedo volver_, piensa cerrando los ojos y esperando la mano en su _qipao_ que lo levantará del piso y lo elevará en el aire como una vieja muñeca de trapo. _No puedo volver_.

+++

Es noche cerrada cuando se acercan al _dojo_.

Sing camina perdido en sus pensamientos. Lleva las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta. Le arden las heridas, ahí donde el roce de la tela contra la piel al vivo se vuelve constante. No había sido una pelea justa, los hombres que irrumpieron en el bar de Cain con ansias de sangre habían obtenido más de lo que buscaban. La propia. Con Ash presente, Sing apenas había tenido oportunidad de asestar un par de buenos golpes. Siente la pelea latirle aún en la sangre, hay pocas cosas que le enfurezcan más que aquellos que se aprovechan de quienes no pueden defenderse.

A su lado, el extraño muchacho que les pidió desesperadamente por su ayuda camina junto a Ash, prendido de su brazo, como una damisela en peligro. Una imagen apropiada, considerando que Sing había pensado que se trataba de una chica cuando entró al bar. Ahora, Sing lo observa de reojo, sus cabellos negros y lacios, el broche de flores que apenas los mantiene atados en una trenza, aquel _qipao_ azul que le va grande y largo y le llega a los tobillos, las facciones delicadas de su rostro, el rubor en sus mejillas… Sing se muerde el labio, abochornado.

_Yut-Lung_. Ese es su nombre. Así lo habían llamado aquellos hombres, que se rieron de él y enrollaron sus asquerosas manos en los tobillos descubiertos de Yut-Lung haciéndolo golpear la cabeza contra el piso. El broche se había quebrado en una de sus puntas con un ruido seco. Sing no soportó la escena. Fue él quien asestó el primer golpe. Ash se había encargado del resto y había sido a éste a quien Yut-Lung se había presentado, otorgándole un agradecimiento exagerado y colgándose de su brazo a pesar de los intentos de Ash de quitárselo de encima. Cain se había reído. Sing había mirado hacia otro lado.

Ahora, hunde las manos aún más en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Los tres hacen un terrible espectáculo, con rastros de sangre y magullones en el rostro, y la exclamación de Eiji no se hace esperar cuando finalmente llegan a casa.

―¡_Ash_! ―con los ojos bien abiertos, Eiji se acerca mientras ellos se sacan los zapatos a la puerta. Yut-Lung observa a Eiji un momento, luego frunce los labios, y Sing pronuncia la sonrisa―. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Sing? ¿Quién…?

Ash finalmente logra sacudirse a Yut-Lung, tiene una mueca en los labios y luce completamente avergonzado. Sing siente pena por él, porque la expresión de Eiji está llena de preocupación y desconcierto. Puede imaginar el reto que les espera, por meterse en problemas, inmiscuirse en una pelea que no es suya. Sing sabe que en realidad es su culpa, pero también sabe que Ash no dirá nada, que se hará responsable, de la pelea en el bar, de los costos de los daños, de la presencia de Yut-Lung en el _dojo_.

―Unos matones… nada de qué preocuparse ya ―es lo que dice Ash como única respuesta. Eiji se cruza de brazos un segundo, tiene el ceño fruncido y Sing no puede evitar preguntarse si el próximo golpe que reciba Ash será de su parte. Por un momento, todo lo que se escucha es el silencio entre ellos y luego Eiji suspira, acercándose con pequeños pasos hacia Ash, hasta poner una mano sobre su mejilla, justo por debajo del ojo donde recibió un golpe.

Sing desvía la mirada. En los primeros días de Ash en el _dojo_ solía comportarse de manera infantil, burlarse de aquellas muestras sinceras de afecto, ahora la intimidad del roce le hace sentir incómodo. Se fija en Yut-Lung. Sin el sostén del brazo de Ash luce repentinamente tan desvalido como cuando entró en el bar, falto de aire, con la desesperación brillándole en los ojos. Él sí observa a Ash y Eiji, pero Sing es incapaz de leer su expresión.

―Yut-Lung se quedará unos días con nosotros hasta que se recupere, si eso te parece bien…

Sing no sabe qué tan contento estará Eiji con aquella propuesta, que no deja realmente lugar a opinión, pero si tiene algo que decir al respecto, calla. Habían hablado al respecto en el camino, cuando Yut-Lung les había informado―le había informado a Ash, con voz melosa y cargada de una intensa desesperación―que no tenía dónde ir. Nuevamente, fue Sing el de la idea, aunque él no había sonado igual de firme y decidido como lo hace Ash ahora. Tendrá que disculparse con Eiji por seguir causándole problemas luego de todo este tiempo.

El suspiro de Eiji llega luego de unos momentos, toma a Ash de la mano y tira de él hacia el interior de la vivienda.

―Muy bien, pero primero curaremos a todos esas heridas. A ti también Sing, puedo ver la sangre de tus manos en la chaqueta. Espero que vayas a lavarla tú…

Sing baja el rostro hacia el suelo, apenado. Siente la mirada de Yut-Lung finalmente posarse en él, ignorando no sin cierto fastidio la escena que hace Ash, quien se deja arrastrar por Eiji con tanta facilidad como si no hubiera acabado con cuatro hombres armados él solo menos de una hora atrás.

―Te acostumbrarás ―Sing se encoge de hombros, poniéndose en movimiento y siguiendo el rastro que dejan Ash y Eiji. En un impulso se voltea a observar a Yut-Lung, aun de pie a la entrada, sin atreverse siquiera a quitarse las zapatillas. Con una mano cruzada frente al pecho se agarra el codo de su brazo izquierdo. Sing le sonríe, una sonrisa sincera que le recuerda que ésta es también su casa―. No encontrarás mejores personas que ellos en Nueva York. Aquí estás a salvo. Lo prometo.

+++

Shorter acude presto a su invitación. Eiji lo recibe a la puerta, con una sonrisa radiante, feliz de verlo. Como siempre, viene acompañado de sus dos pequeñas sobrinas, Ayame y Suzume, quienes llenas de risa corren a enrollársele entre las piernas y preguntarle por Ash.

―Está arriba, en la azotea… ―Eiji ni siquiera acaba de responderles cuando las pequeñas salen corriendo en su búsqueda―. ¡Cuidado con las escaleras!

Eiji frunce el ceño, preocupado, y aprieta los labios, conteniendo los impulsos de seguirlas escalera arriba para asegurarse que no se hagan daño. La risa de Shorter le trae de vuelta a la entrada. Éste acomoda las zapatillas de las niñas en una línea junto a las suyas, y luego coloca una mano sobre el hombro de Eiji, aun riéndose a su costa.

―Tendrás que tener cuidado, un día de estos… una de ellas te lo robará.

Eiji siente la vergüenza acumulársele en la punta de la nariz, pero se la sacude con un movimiento de cabeza, negando ante las ocurrencias de Shorter. Su mente se traslada a la imagen de Yut-Lung, sólo hace dos noches, prendido con dedos firmes del brazo de Ash. Se siente aún más avergonzado, pues los celos se le retuercen en la barriga sin su permiso.

―No digas tonterías… ven, la comida casi está lista. Luego ya podrá verificar que tan mal trabajo he hecho curando las heridas de todos, Doctor-san.

La risa de Shorter siempre le brota de todo el cuerpo y éste pasa una mano sobre los hombros de Eiji, haciéndolo trastabillar mientras atraviesan el ala del _dojo_ y se introducen en la casa. Con una mano le revuelve los cabellos, como suele hacerlo con sus sobrinas, y Eiji arruga los labios en un puchero.

―Ves, por cosas como éstas es que Ash te considera adorable ―le dice Shorter, golpeándole con el dedo índice en la mejilla, repetidamente, hasta que se fija en los ojos que le miran, sentados a la mesa―. Así que sí es cierto que tenemos un nuevo integrante en la familia…

Shorter se apoya sobre Eiji, fijando la mirada en Yut-Lung, analizándolo de la misma forma que lo hizo Eiji la primera vez que le vio allí. Él se fija en Skip. Le parece que fue sólo ayer que le abrieron las puertas a quien es ahora su principal discípulo, cuando Skip perdió a su madre por una enfermedad y quedó en la calle. Había sido Ash quien lo había encontrado, intentando dormir en la biblioteca pública. Ahora, Skip salta emocionado al reconocer a Shorter y se acerca a saludarlo con un apretón de manos, aparentando una dignidad que resulta cómica en su entusiasmo infantil.

Esta vez es el turno de Eiji de contener la risa y volver a fijar la mirada en los otros dos muchachos a la mesa. Sing y Yut-Lung están sentados uno junto al otro. Por la postura del primero, Eiji sabe que está dispuesto a defender a Yut-Lung si Shorter llegara a decir algo en su contra. Resulta tierna la manera en que Sing sigue escogiendo gente a la que proteger. Aun lo recuerda, pequeño y desnutrido, poniéndose entre él y aquel grupo de pandilleritos que habían comenzado a apedrearlo mientras regresaba a casa con las compras. Recuerda las palabras que habían lanzado aquellos niños en su dirección, hirientes, capaces de hacerle trastabillar, y la manera inútil en la que él se había quedado frente a ellos, sin saber cómo actuar. Sing había presenciado la escena y a pesar de no conocerlo, de no tener posibilidad de ganar, le había defendido.

Eiji se sorprende pensando que el corazón y el instinto de Sing siempre están en buen lugar. Por ello mismo permite que Yut-Lung se quede con ellos. Aun cuando Yut-Lung continúe mirándolo con expresión de desconfianza todos los días. Eiji no está seguro que haya sonreído una sola vez desde que puso pie en esta casa. Él sigue sin saber qué pensar del extraño al que le abrieron las puertas de su hogar, pero no es la primera vez que lo hace, sin hacer muchas preguntas, consciente de la suerte que tiene de aún tener un techo sobre su cabeza. Así llegó Sing, y luego Ash a su vida, y en ninguna ocasión quiso arrepentirse.

Eiji se muerde el labio, sintiendo que le arden los ojos, agradecido de este pequeño rincón en el mundo donde la guerra día a día es sólo una memoria más, y se deshace del agarre de Shorter sobre sus hombros.

―Muy bien, ¿quién tiene hambre?

―¡Nosotras! ―Suzume y Ayame aparecen por la puerta. Ash carga a Suzume a la espalda y Ayame está prendida a una de sus piernas, que él mueve de manera exagerada mientras camina. Sus vocecitas llenan la sala en un instante, mientras dejan a Ash para sentarse a la mesa. Yut-Lung parece particularmente molesto cuando las niñas se sientan una a cada lado de él y comienzan a hacerle preguntas. Aunque Shorter las regaña, es la risa de Sing en la que Eiji se fija. Es ligera y relajada, un gesto que no le ha visto desde la muerte de Lao.

Eiji sonríe. Ash le envuelve la cintura con las manos, hasta rozarle el cuello con la respiración, consciente de nadie les presta atención.

―Te ayudaré a servir, Eiji.

+++

Yut-Lung aprende enseguida que, a pesar de su primera impresión, la casa resulta bastante pequeña. Aprende que gran parte de las habitaciones originales de la construcción han sido destinadas al área del _dojo_, que Ash y Eiji comparten la habitación principal, que además de la sala y la cocina, una habitación está destinada exclusivamente al té, que hay un solo baño para todos, que existe una habitación para Skip, que a veces también utilizan Shorter y sus sobrinas cuando la noche cae sobre ellos, y que la habitación restante pertenece a Sing.

Y que ésta, ahora, también es suya. Sing no parece particularmente contento de verse invadido, pero no vocaliza ninguna queja, y la habitación es lo suficientemente grande para que los futones de ambos no se toquen. Aun así, Yut-Lung tiene experiencia en hacerse pequeño, y todas las noches se encoje en su futón, tratando de ocupar el menor espacio posible. Sintiéndose tan incómodo en este suelo como en la espaciosa cama que dejó en casa de sus hermanos.

De todas formas, no planea quedarse allí demasiado tiempo. Una vez se recupere completamente de sus heridas y reorganice sus planes, se marchará lejos, en lo posible, huirá del país, a un lugar tan inaccesible que sus hermanos no podrán volver a tocarle. Lleva un par de días viviendo aquí, en cualquier momento ellos descubrirán su paradero, Yut-Lung no deja de recordarse que debe estar pronto para volver a escapar.

Esa noche se sienta en el futón con las piernas contra el pecho y deshace su trenza con paciencia. Ayame y Suzume están de visita, y maravilladas le habían pedido que les trenzara el pelo también a ellas. Yut-Lung lo había hecho a regañadientes, con la sonrisa de Sing como retador y testigo, y al acabar había recibido un par de cálidos e incómodos abrazos de las pequeñas que él no había sabido como corresponder. Ahora está solo, mientras Sing les lee una historia para dormir.

Sobre las rodillas de Yut-Lung descansa el broche de su madre. Es un ramillete de flores de metal, pintadas de diversos colores. Le faltan algunos pétalos, el último se rompió durante la pelea en el bar, pero Yut-Lung lo aprieta con los dedos como si siguiera intacto, aferrándose a la memoria de su madre. Este último esfuerzo, el alejarse finalmente de sus hermanos, lo hace por ella.

Está tan perdido en el pasado que no escucha cuando Sing abre la puerta y camina en silencio hasta sentarse en su futón. Cuando se voltea, se encuentra con sus ojos fijos en él.

Sing se lleva una mano al cuello, cohibido de verse atrapado observándolo, y luego suspira.

―Es un broche muy bonito…

Yut-Lung pestañea, vuelve a fijarse en el broche de su madre, dándole vuelta entre los dedos. A veces, cree que es un poco como él, resquebrajado, apenas sosteniéndose de un hilo. Se encoge de hombros, restándole importancia y deja el broche con cuidado a un lado del futón. Puede sentir la mirada de Sing sobre él, atenta y cuidadosa, como si quisiera preguntarle y no se atreviera. Yut-Lung se abraza a las rodillas, deslizando las manos hasta los pies. Las ampollas que se hizo al escapar comienzan a sanar lentamente y Yut-Lung ya no siente la piel a carne viva, aunque continúa teniendo dificultad para caminar.

―Era de mi madre ―confiesa en un impulso. No sabe por qué lo hace, pero las palabras le brotan de la garganta sin censura. Se muerde el labio, sintiéndose repentinamente abierto. Se fija en sus pies, repasando las vendas que protegen sus heridas con los dedos, pronto estará en condiciones de seguir huyendo. Cree que Sing se remueve en el sitio, seguramente tan incómodo como él por la repentina sinceridad de sus palabras, pero cuando vuelve a prestarle atención, nota que cambió de lugar, que ahora está sentado frente a él, de rodillas en el futón de Yut-Lung.

―Yo nunca conocí a mi madre… ―le dice Sing, tomando uno de los pies de Yut-Lung entre sus manos y quitando las vendas para observarlos. No le pide permiso más que con una rápida mirada, y Yut-Lung nota que tiene junto a él nuevas vendas y algo de crema. Okumura Eiji debió de dárselas antes de retirarse a dormir. En aquella habitación que no es suya, Yut-Lung no tiene forma de negarse. En toda su vida, nunca la ha tenido. Lo único que realmente es suyo es el broche roto del ramillete de flores que ahora descansa a un lado―. Debe ser bonito, tener algo con qué recordarla.

Yut-Lung no está muy seguro que las memorias de su madre puedan considerarse bonitas, todas están cargadas de malos momentos, del desgraciado de su padre, de los maltratos de sus hermanos, de la forma en que se aprovecharon de ella. Yut-Lung se encoge de hombros.

―A veces hay cosas que es mejor no recordar ―admite, con voz pequeña. Sing levanta la vista para observarlo a los ojos un momento. Yut-Lung odia la manera en que parece traspasarlo, cómo si siempre estuviera intentando leer más allá de lo que él está dispuesto a ofrecerle. Desvía la mirada, fijándose en la ventana, desde allí sólo se ve el edificio de enfrente y el claro resplandor de la luna―. ¿Hace mucho que vives aquí?

Es la primera vez que Yut-Lung le pregunta algo tan directamente, no más que un intento desesperado de desviar la conversación de su persona hacia terrenos menos peligrosos, donde no deba de explicar por qué huía ese día, o todos los miedos que carga con él.

―Eiji me recogió de la calle antes de que acabara la guerra. ―Sing vuelve a vendarle el pie, y luego repite el mismo proceso con el otro. Sus manos, con sus dedos torpes, resultan sorprendentemente delicadas mientras cura sus heridas, y el roce de su piel le produce a Yut-Lung escalofríos―. Entonces no tenía a nadie, mis amigos, la única familia que tuve, se enlistaron al ejército y yo no pude... Eiji me dio un propósito y una casa. Listo, ya está.

Sing cambia de tema tan rápido que a Yut-Lung le cuesta unos momentos entender que está hablando de sus pies, ambos vuelve a estar en el suelo, con vendas nuevas y limpias.

―Será mejor que descansemos. Ayame y Suzume suelen levantarse temprano y querrán que a juegues con ellas mañana.

―¿De nuevo? ―es incapaz de entender la fascinación que las niñas sienten por él, especialmente cuando él no hace el mínimo esfuerzo por agradarles. No puede evitar la queja con la que pronuncia aquellas palabras, ni el puchero que esconde a medias entre las rodillas, resignado.

Sing le da un par de palmadas en el hombro.

―Considéralo el precio de tu estadía. ―Sing se ríe, recostándose en su futón, ignorando la queja ahogada de Yut-Lung.

El silencio los envuelve a ambos, entrando por la ventana como un arrullo. Yut-Lung vuelve a fijarse en sus pies, antes de acostarse él también. En un impulso mira hacia Sing, esperando encontrarlo dormido, pero lo que encuentra es su sonrisa, un gesto cálido y pequeño que le marea. La última vez que alguien le sonrió así fue su madre, cuando le dio aquel broche y le dijo que lo guardara en un lugar seguro, pocos días antes de morir. Un calor intenso se le instala en el pecho y Yut-Lung se gira a observar el techo con las mejillas encendidas y el ceño fruncido, enojado consigo mismo.

Sing ríe ligero, un sonido que se apaga con velocidad, convertido en una tos.

―Buenas noches, Yut-Lung. 

+++

En las mañanas, Sing piensa en la facilidad con la que Yut-Lung se mete en sus vidas, cómo se inserta en la rutina de la casa, cómo se hace un lugar con pocas palabras, a base de constancia.

Yut-Lung es malhumorado, no le gusta ayudar en las tareas, y siempre tuerce los labios cuando alguien le pide algo. Pero cuando Sing se levanta al despuntar el alba para ejercitar, Yut-Lung siempre lo sigue hasta el _dojo _unos minutos después.

No dice palabra, simplemente se adhiere a su compañía y se sienta en una ventana a observar hacia afuera, cobijado del exterior por el velo de la cortina. Es una de un color verde espantoso que Eiji consiguió en una oferta de retazos de una fábrica cercana que ya no tenía uso para ellos. Yut-Lung, vestido con ropa de Sing que le va grande y el pelo acomodado con una cinta roja sobre uno de los hombros, contrasta contra ésta como una perla en un basurero. Sing quiere decirle que si lo que pretende es ocultarse, quizás aquel no sea el lugar más indicado, pero acaba por encogerse de hombros y dedicarse a sus ejercicios.

Por momentos, puede sentir la mirada de Yut-Lung en él. Siguiendo sus movimientos, chasqueando la lengua cuando Sing se limpia el sudor de la frente con una mano, quejándose con todo el cuerpo cuando Sing se sienta en el suelo junto a él y le da un toquecito en las piernas para que le haga lugar. Resulta sencillo, tener alguien con quien meterse, alguien con quien comportarse de manera infantil, incluso cuando Yut-Lung continúa sin decirles nada de su vida, de los hombres que lo seguían esa noche, ni de qué planea hacer. Hay algo en el brillo opaco de sus ojos que a Sing le genera un brote de confianza. O quizás sea pena. Sing no se detiene a pensar en ello. Hace tiempo aceptó que ciertas cosas suceden sin que él pueda detenerlas.

Cuando le pregunta a Eiji una tarde por qué nunca ha cuestionado a Yut-Lung sobre su pasado, mientras preparan la cena y Yut-Lung está sentado a la mesa, con la espalda bien derecha y la mirada perdida, éste le recuerda que la confianza ha de ganarse y que hay pesos en el pecho que son demasiados grandes para compartir con desconocidos. Lo dice con una de esas sonrisas que no deja lugar a réplica, y luego se ríe, revolviendo la olla con la espátula, mientras agrega―: ¿O es que tú crees que Ash me dijo todo desde el primer día? ¿O que lo hace aún?

Sing se lleva un trozo del queso que ralla a la boca. Piensa en la conversación que tuvo con Yut-Lung sobre su broche de pelo. Recuerda su voz pausada, la sinceridad con la que le había confesado que había pertenecido a su madre, el roce protector con el que había curvado sus dedos alrededor del mismo.

Sing se muerde el labio, se encoge de hombros, deja la conversación seguir por caminos menos escabrosos, mientras Eiji continúa revolviendo la olla en sentido horario. Sing sabe que lo está observando de reojo, y tiene que cuidarse de no saltar a defenderse de una acusación que su amigo nunca llega a pronunciar en palabras pero que flota entre ambos. Quiere decirle que Yut-Lung no tiene razones para confiar en _él_, _específicamente_, que no se trata de eso, pero cualquier cosa que diga sólo lo dejará en evidencia.

Eiji le da un par de palmadas en el hombro y le pide que lleve los platos a la mesa. Sing agradece la distracción. Cuando Yut-Lung le pregunta si está enfermo, Sing siente el rostro arderle cada vez más. 

No es hasta dos días después, otra mañana, cuando Sing se deja caer en el suelo del _dojo_ con el sudor corriéndole por la espalda y Yut-Lung le tira la botella desde su lugar en la ventana, que Sing se atreve a preguntarle. No lo que lleva pensando desde el primer día, no lo que no sabe poner en palabras, pero suficiente para hacerlo sobresaltar.

―¿Por qué miras todo el tiempo afuera? ¿No va eso contra el propósito de ocultarse? ¿No es eso lo que haces aquí?

Cuando Yut-Lung se gira hacia él, sorprendido de verse cuestionado, no tiene tiempo de ocultar el miedo que le brilla en los ojos. Es un terror tan irracional que a Sing le recuerda las mañanas que encontraba a Ash, luchando contra el insomnio, temiendo las pesadillas; o la mirada de desconcierto de Lao cuando Sing le dijo que no se iría de allí, que ésta era su casa ahora. Yut-Lung luce como un potrillo acorralado y aunque Sing quiere acercarse, no se atreve a moverse.

Cuando Yut-Lung controla los sentimientos que tiene dentro, sus labios se tuercen en una mueca.

―No tienes por qué preocuparte, Sing. Pronto me iré de aquí.

El silencio reverbera entre ellos.

―Nunca dije que quisiera que te fueras ―le dice, mientras se echa el resto de agua en el rostro. Sing sacude la cabeza, se levanta de un salto del suelo y camina hacia Yut-Lung. Este lo mira con ojos desorbitados, como si no pudiera entender lo que intenta decirle―. ¿O es que acaso te parecemos tan malos?

Sing roza las puntas de los pies contra los de Yut-Lung. Aun estando ambos de pie, Sing le saca varios centímetros de altura, pero ahora, sentado en muro de la ventana, Yut-Lung parece encogerse aún más bajo su sombra. Se cruza de brazos y aprieta los labios en un mohín que a Sing le provoca risa en lo más profundo del estómago y apenas puede contener. Es el mismo gesto que pone Ayame cuando no puede salirse con la suya. Está tentado a decirle eso también, pero siente curiosidad por su respuesta.

―Sing Soo-Ling…

―¡_Oh, no_, me llama por mi nombre completo, esto debe ser serio!

Sing da un salto atrás antes de que Yut-Lung pueda pegarle en la pantorrilla con su pie. Luce enojado, pero nada queda de aquel miedo en sus ojos y Sing no puede más que anotarse un punto.

―Somos los peores, ¿verdad? ―le dice, insistiendo, cargando sus palabras de ironía y burla. Sing siente la sonrisa tensarle los labios. Cuando Yut-Lung se pone de pie, Sing da un par de saltos hacía atrás, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, luciendo cuán casual se lo permite el cansancio del entrenamiento.

Yut-lung se pasa una mano por los cabellos, desenredando las puntas que caen por sobre su hombro. Ya no le presta atención a la ventana, pero continúa arrugando la nariz, ese gesto de superioridad y molestia que a Sing le causa ternura, pues no tiene cabida alguna en esta casa.

―Eres… eres…

―Lo sé.

No puede evitar reír.

+++

A Yut-Lung no le toma más que algunos días acostumbrarse a la dinámica de la casa.

Contrario al ambiente hostil y segregado que conoció toda su vida, a la servidumbre que atiende a sus hermanos y que lo vigilaba a él, a la soledad de una casa llena de gente, en casa de Okumura, todos se encargan de hacerle sentir bienvenido, de hacerlo parte. Parte de qué, Yut-Lung no está muy seguro. Es algo tan opuesto a los golpes, los gritos y el roce de las manos de Hua-Lung que él lleva grabados en la piel como enseñanzas que Yut-Lung no sabe qué hacer con ello. En casa de Okumura todos respiran al mismo tiempo, como los engranajes de un reloj funcionando en perfecta sincronía.

Por momentos resulta tan sencillo perderse en la calidez de estas personas a las que apenas conoce―la deliciosa comida de Okumura, la presencia firme y segura de Ash, la inocencia infantil de Skip, la sonrisa sincera de Sing―que Yut-Lung siente el miedo latirle en el pecho cuando se acuesta en las noches. Sabe que esta burbuja, que crece y crece, un día acabará por reventar. Sus pies comienzan a sanar, pronto podrá macharse. La amenaza de sus hermanos solo está velada por la cortina tras la que se esconde a esperarlos.

Él no pertenece aquí. No es más que un viejo juguete roto y demacrado jugando en una casa de muñecas. Y aun así, aun así… Yut-Lung cierra la mano alrededor de la idea, es imposible escapar de ella, le rodea hasta ahogarlo y hacerlo despertar en medio de la noche, temblando a causa de las pesadillas que no quieren dejarlo ir. Sing, si se despierta junto a él, no dice nada. Pero algunas mañanas, cuando Yut-Lung baja al _dojo_ a esperar la condena que sabe vendrá a por él, encuentra una taza de té caliente y algunas galletas esperándolo.

Está sentado en el mismo lugar de siempre―_siempre_, como si no llevara allí solamente cinco días, como si su vida no pareciera reducirse a este momento, a este instante, a la ilusión de que nada hasta ahora ha sido una verdad―. Está sentado en el mismo lugar de siempre, con los dedos entrelazados alrededor de los dedos y el vapor haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz, cuando golpean a la puerta.

Sing, a quien Yut-Lung no le quita la vista a pesar de sobresaltarse con el golpe en la madera, se endereza de su posición en el suelo, donde comenzaba a estirar. La camiseta vuelve a cubrirle el dorso un segundo, antes de que con una mano la tome para limpiarse el sudor del rostro. Quizás si no volvieran a golpear la puerta, si unas voces finas e infantiles no se hicieran lugar por entre las rendijas, Yut-Lung le haría un comentario sobre lo asqueroso que es y Sing se reiría, le preguntaría si no quiere entrenar con él. Pero la puerta vuelve a vibrar con urgencia y Yut-Lung esconde el rostro y el rubor en un sorbo de té.

El sabor a limón le arde en la garganta y Yut-Lung se lleva las rodillas al pecho, haciéndose uno contra la cortina de la ventana.

Suzume y Ayame corren al interior. Suzume pestañea cuando se fija en él, como si no esperara volver a encontrarlo allí, le saluda con un rápido y escueto _Hola_ y continúa su carrera al interior de la casa con sus pies descalzos. Shorter, a la puerta, que se disculpaba con Sing pidiéndole si podrían cuidar de ellas, le grita para retarla, pero la niña ya está fuera de su alcance. Yut-Lung bebe otro sorbo. Se recuerda que aquí él no es más que un espectador. Que no se unirá a Sing a los entrenamientos, que no ayudará a cuidar de las niñas, que dejará que le alimenten y le curen las heridas porque apenas esté en condiciones se largará bien lejos de allí. Que la casa de Okumura es sólo una escala.

Ayame se queda delante de él. Da un paso hacia adelante. Yut-Lung aprieta con fuerza la taza, se hunde más en sí mismo. Cuando Sing cierra la puerta y quedan solos, puede sentir su mirada en él.

Quiere decirle que se lleve a la niña lejos de él, pero hacerlo significa perder una batalla en la que Yut-Lung ni siquiera quiere participar.

―¿Por qué tienes el pelo largo si no eres una niña? ―Ayame lo mira un segundo con el rostro ladeado y luego se trepa al asiento en la ventana con dificultad, estirando una mano para tomarle la punta de los cabellos entre sus pequeños dedos.

Yut-Lung se gira a observar a Sing. Se siente cobarde por buscar su ayuda, pero aunque ya ha interactuado un par de veces con las sobrinas de Shorter desde que está allí, sigue sin saber cómo actuar. Cuando Sing se encoge de hombros, Yut-Lung quiere llamarlo un traidor. El maldito le sonríe con falsa inocencia, llevándose las manos detrás de la nuca y estirando el cuerpo. La camiseta vuelve a levantársele en la cintura, exponiendo su piel. Yut-Lung arruga los labios y vuelve a enfrentarse a Ayame. La niña lo mira con ojos bien abiertos y Yut-Lung siente la respuesta en la punta de la lengua.

_Porque así le gusta a Hua-Lung_

―Porque quiero. ¿Es eso un problema? ―Yut-Lung se siente infantil. Todas las barreras que aprendió a suprimir desde niño parecen cobrar vida en aquellas paredes. Enfrentarse a sus hermanos nunca tuvo sentido, sólo lograba enfurecerlos más, empeorar el daño. Pero sentirse cuestionado por una niña de cuatro años le pone en alerta. Yut-Lung quiere tirarle el té en la cabeza, o arrojarle la taza a Sing por dejarlo acorralado.

Ayame considera su respuesta. Con sus manitas juega con las puntas de los cabellos de Yut-Lung unos momentos. Luego le sonríe, una sonrisa de dientes pequeños y huecos negros. Niega.

―Yut-Lung es muy bonito ―le dice, con toda la sinceridad infantil que le cabe en el cuerpo, y Yut-Lung inhala, boquiabierto. Nunca nadie le ha hablado así. Luego de su madre, cuyas memorias son una gran neblina en su cabeza, solo su hermano le ha dicho así, y Yut-Lung siente arcadas de solo pensar en ello. Los hombres a quienes Wang-Lung lo ha entregado como premio en ocasiones, lo dicen con disgusto, como si les insultara sólo con existir. Ayame se lo ofrece con cariño y Yut-Lung no sabe qué decir―. ¿Verdad?

Le toma un momento entender que Ayame ya no le habla a él, que se dirige a Sing. Aunque Yut-Lung espera una negativa, que Sing se meta con él, que se burle por parecer una chica, Sing simplemente se encoge de hombros, con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

―Ayame siempre tiene razón.

La niña ríe, salta de la ventana y corre hacia Sing, encantada de estar en lo cierto. Éste la toma entre los brazos, levantándola en el aire y haciéndola girar. Cuando se detiene, vuelve a mirar a Yut-Lung. Yut-Lung que lo observa sin entender, con el calor en todo el cuerpo, incontenible. Sing le sonríe, un gesto pequeño, tiene las mejillas rojas pero Yut-Lung es incapaz de saber si es por el ejercicio o por lo que acaba de decir, y a él le late el pecho. Se presiona contra la ventana, el frío de la mañana traspasa el vidrio, la cortina, y logra centrarlo.

Se recuerda que no estará mucho más tiempo aquí. Que pronto deberá huir. Que no importa cuánto se pierda en este pequeño mundo, sus hermanos continúan teniendo la guillotina afilada contra su cuello. Y aun así, aun así…

Cuando Sing se carga a Ayame a hombros, y camina hacia la cocina para prepararles el desayuno, Yut-Lung apura el último sorbo de su té y se deja arrastrar por el deseo de ser parte. De qué, no tiene tiempo de cuestionarse. 

+++

Cuando Eiji les propone entrenar en la azotea esa tarde de sábado, nadie pone objeciones. Es el primer día sin nube alguna en el cielo luego de varios días grises, y Skip, de entre todos junto a Eiji, es quien está más emocionado. Sing lo entiende, la necesidad que se mete bajo la piel de uno cuando se queda demasiado tiempo encerrado. Skip lleva sólo algunos meses viviendo con ellos, pero es un mejor estudiante de lo que Sing lo será alguna vez, quien está más acostumbrado a usar los puños y sus certeras _dragon fangs_ que dedicarse a una técnica tan cuidada como las artes marciales.

Mientras Eiji y Skip practican en el centro de la azotea, Sing balancea los pies en el aire. Abajo, la calle se mueve llena de vida. En sus primeros días en casa de Eiji, solía trepar por las escaleras de incendio para sentarse allí, los ojos fijos en las personas bajo sus pies. Observaba a quienes seguían con sus vidas felices e ignorantes y dejaba ir su amargura junto a ellos. A veces, pretendía que él se había marchado con sus amigos al campo de batalla, que desde allí podía apuntarle a sus enemigos, como si se tratara de un simple juego. No puede más que sentirse infantil cuando evoca aquellos recuerdos. Ahora, quienes caminan por la calle visten el rostro de Lao como una máscara.

Aunque no ha olvidado su promesa de encontrar al culpable, se sorprende cuando nota que es la primera vez en días que el dolor le atenaza el pecho y le deja sin aire.

Sing aprieta las manos contra el borde del techo y desvía la mirada.

En una de las esquinas de la azotea, Ash está sentado con los lentes puestos y un libro entre las manos, pero su atención se reparte entre éste y Eiji. Tiene esa sonrisa pequeña que suele reservar para él, un gesto tan inconsciente con el que solamente Shorter se atreve a meterse. Mientras Eiji y Skip se mueven en tándem, y Eiji hace las correcciones pertinentes a Skip sobre sus movimientos, Sing piensa en la infinidad de veces que ha presenciado ésta escena. En un mundo que parece querer arrasarlos, siempre cambiante, sabe que esto se mantendrá en el tiempo, en sus memorias. La única diferencia con todas las veces anteriores que Sing recuerda, es que ahora también está Yut-Lung.

Yut-Lung, quien suele hacerse a un lado cuando están todos. Ahora está de pie cerca de la escalera de incendios, en el extremo más alejado de la azotea. No los mira más que de reojo, como si no quisiera que notaran su interés en ellos, y pretende concentrar su atención en las plantas que cultiva Eiji allí arriba. Está de espalda a Sing y esto le permite fijarse en él con libertad.

Lleva puesto su _qipao_ azul, en vez de la ropa que Sing le ha prestado estos días, y la trenza perfectamente armada a su espalda. Sing sigue la línea de su figura con la mirada, sintiendo las mejillas arderle de vergüenza, pero es incapaz de detenerse. Con aquella ropa, Yut-Lung luce como un príncipe y Sing se siente pequeño y desubicado. Se fija en sus tobillos descubiertos. Hasta la noche anterior habían estado cubiertos de vendas, protegiendo las espantosas heridas en las plantas de sus pies, el corte que uno de los hombres le había hecho en el empeine, y que ahora ya han curado. Sing se había encargado de revisar las vendas la noche anterior, y se las había quitado con cuidado, con los ojos de Yut-Lung fijos en el movimiento y una pregunta flotando en el aire. A Sing le había latido el pecho con tanta intensidad que aún ahora puede sentir el eco del galopar de su corazón.

El problema es que, aunque Yut-Lung lleva allí poco más de una semana, Sing sigue sin saber qué pasa por su cabeza. Al igual que Ash cuando llegó a la casa, Yut-Lung no dice nada, especialmente evita hablar de sí mismo, y Sing, siguiendo el consejo que Eiji, procura no insistir.

La excepción había sido aquel hermoso broche que lleva en el cabello. Está algo roto y destartalado, pero Sing sabe que es la pieza más auténtica de Yut-Lung. La viste no con el mismo aire de grandeza con el que se sienta a la mesa, sino con la sinceridad con la que lo toma entre las manos en las noches cuando se lo quita para dormir. Sing está tentado a levantarse y acercarse a su lado, meterse con él y preguntarle qué tanto le fascinan aquellas plantas cuyos nombres Sing no reconoce. Cruzar la distancia que Yut-Lung insiste en poner entre ellos, esa que poco a poco se acorta cuando están solos.

Apenas alcanza a ponerse de pie cuando los atacan.

Empieza a caer la tarde y desperdigados como están en el techo no son más que un blanco fácil para el ataque los hombres que siguen a Yut-Lung lanzan desde los edificios vecinos. Aunque Sing intenta fijarse en Yut-Lung, en la manera en que sus ojos parecen desorbitados de miedo como sólo algunos días atrás y en cómo se sostiene de una de las plantas como si las piernas fueran a fallarle, debe de concentrarse en el hombre que se acerca a él con intenciones de tirarlo por el borde de la azotea hacia abajo. Sing le efectúa un golpe certero en la barriga, alejándose de una caída segura, y haciéndole señas a su oponente para que se acerque. En el perímetro de su visión puede ver a Skip y a Eiji defenderse con sus espadas de madera y a Ash enfrentarse a varios hombres al mismo tiempo, venciéndolos con facilidad. Son demasiados. Pero ninguno de ellos deja que se acerquen a Yut-Lung y un golpe en el ojo le recuerda a Sing que él tiene un contrincante del que encargarse.

Siente la rabia latirle en el pecho. Ésta es su casa, ésta es su familia, nadie tiene derecho a derrumbarla. Yut-Lung es ahora parte de ésta, no dejará que le hagan nada. Empuña todo el cuerpo como un arma para defenderlo. No es capaz de contar cuántos hombres los atacan, pero el ruido de la pelea, de las armas que le hacen temblar y de las voces de sus amigos le envuelve, transformándose en un único sonido.

El grito de Skip perfora el aire en el momento en que Sing empuja a su atacante por la escalera de incendio, su caída reverberando de manera perversa gracias a los escalones metálicos. Sing no se detiene a observar en qué condiciones se encuentra el hombre, o si escapa por la escalera hacia abajo. Cuando se gira para entender que está pasando, observa a Skip tendido en el suelo, Eiji está arrodillado a su lado, y la sangre se dispersa por el suelo. Sing parpadea, paralizado por el miedo, sólo es capaz de distinguir la furia de Ash a su espalda, mientras se asegura que desaparezca el último de sus contrincantes, haciendo huir al desgraciado que atacó a Skip. Yut-Lung está justo detrás, luce pálido, como si hubiera visto un fantasma y Sing no puede más que preguntarse si así es como luce él.

En el suelo, Skip se retuerce, y Eiji presiona sobre la herida con sus manos.

+++

Yut-Lung mira las escaleras de incendio, es la enésima vez que lo hace en los pocos minutos desde que los hombres de sus hermanos se aparecieron en la azotea. Siente los pies inquietos, ansiosos por empezar a correr, alejarse mientras el caos aun reina a su alrededor. Hay un par de hombres inconscientes tirados en el suelo, pero la mayoría han huido, y Ash amenaza al único que queda, obligándole a arrastrar los cuerpos de los caídos fuera de _su_ casa. Yut-Lung vuelve a mirar las escaleras. Sing está de rodillas en el suelo, le tiembla la voz, pero sus manos se mantienen firmes sobre la herida en el costado derecho de Skip. Es una herida fea, sangra de manera abundante a pesar de su pequeño tamaño.

Yut-Lung se muerde el labio. El enfrentamiento se reproduce en su mente una y otra vez, los hombres de sus hermanos apareciendo de la nada, la manera en que todos se habían apresurado a defenderse―a defenderlo―, la expresión de Sing, quien le había llamado, intentando llamar su atención a pesar del pánico que a él le había congelado en el sitio, Skip poniéndose delante suyo cuando uno de los hombres había lanzado una daga en su dirección. A Yut-Lung el corazón le late con tanta fiereza que es imposible ignorar que sigue allí, que está vivo. Las escaleras lo llaman como un espejismo en el desierto. Puede huir. Puede hacerlo. Este siempre fue el plan. Tiene que moverse. Tendría que haber huido ya hace días.

Siempre supo que no podría quedarse aquí.

Okumura está a su lado. Tiene los labios fruncidos. Hay rastro de lágrimas en sus ojos y luce desesperado cuando mira a Skip. A Yut-Lung, de repente, el niño le resulta demasiado pequeño. Vuelve a fijarse en las escaleras, detrás de Okumura. Okumura, que cruza los brazos y frunce el ceño, respira con dificultad, y se apoya sobre la espada de madera para balancear el peso de su cuerpo. Su ropa tiene un corte a la altura de la pierna y Yut-Lung se pregunta si él también está herido. La sangre parece rodearlo, le ahoga, Yut-Lung necesita escapar de allí, antes de que vuelvan por él. El tiempo parece detenerse. Yut-Lung se siente tan consciente de sí mismo que sólo desea desaparecer.

―No puedes dejarlos, no luego de todo lo que han hecho por ti ―las palabras de Okumura son contundentes. Lo mira con tanta seriedad que Yut-Lung siente es él quien pierde sangre del cuerpo. Siente rabia e impotencia. Okumura no sabe. Él no entiende. Nadie aquí puede hacerlo. Quiere gritarle, pero las palabras se le atoran en la garganta.

―No sé qué hacer… debemos llevarlo con… no deja de sangrar… no es, no es normal… ―Sing tartamudea, temblando en el suelo. Toda su ropa está cubierta de la sangre de Skip, y Ash se arrodilla junto a él, ahora que el peligro ha pasado, y coloca a Skip en su regazo. Sing se estremece, y cuando levanta la mirada hacia Yut-Lung, él siente que el mundo se detiene.

Por un momento se ve a sí mismo, hace poco más de una semana, en el suelo de aquel rotoso bar donde los había conocido, donde les había suplicado que le ayudaran. Cuando vuelve a mirar hacia las escaleras, nota que Okumura dio un paso atrás, dejándole el camino libre, pero sus ojos nunca lo abandonan, fijos en él, ofreciéndole una opción.

Su libertad está a solo algunos pasos. Temporal y frágil, pero a su alcance.

Yut-Lung se arrodilla en el piso junto a Skip. El _qipao_ se torna oscuro ahí donde la sangre lo alcanza, y se le raspa la piel de las rodillas sobre la superficie áspera de la azotea.

―Necesito agua caliente, unas pinzas, alcohol para la herida… y voy a necesitar algunos ingredientes, para el antídoto… ―cuando tres pares de ojos se fijan sobre él, Yut-Lung siente un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. Sin explayarse demasiado, Yut-Lung se apresura a explicar que aquella no es una herida normal, que está infectada con veneno―conoce esa daga, conoce al hombre que la blandió, conoce a sus hermanos―. Dando órdenes claras y certeras, pide los ingredientes que necesita, de la farmacia a Sing, de las plantas a Eiji, y a Ash le pide que lleve a Skip a su habitación.

Yut-Lung lanza una última mirada a las escaleras de incendio, y luego les da la espalda, proporcionándole a Sing las instrucciones de aquello que debe comprar en un papel. Sin perder más tiempo, corre detrás de Ash y Skip hacia el interior de la casa.

+++

Sing no tiene tiempo de pensar hasta que Eiji le ordena retirarse a su habitación. Le pesa todo el cuerpo, las piernas le duelen de correr a buscar los suministros que le pidió Yut-Lung y el corazón continúa latiéndole ansioso en el pecho.

Skip está estable. Yut-Lung se lo había asegurado cuando él se atrevió a sugerir llevarlo a un hospital, con voz seca le había prometido que no se movería de su lado hasta que estuviera absolutamente fuera de peligro. Eiji le había puesto una mano en el hombro a Sing entonces, le había sugerido que fuera a descansar, y lo mismo había hecho con Ash, alegando que de nada serviría que todos se quedaran en vela. Él se quedaría con Skip y Yut-Lung.

Sing había ahogado un suspiro, con los ojos clavados en Yut-Lung y el puño apretado en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, sintiéndose inquieto y adolorido. El ataque se repite en su cabeza con un punzante dolor y cuando llega a su habitación, siente un hueco vacío en el pecho.

La ventana está entreabierta y la brisa le pega de frente, haciéndole cosquillas en la cara. Tiene que pasar por sobre el futón de Yut-Lung para cerrarla, y lo hace con pasos cortos, perdido en pensamientos. Vuelve a apretar la mano en el bolsillo. En ella sostiene el paquete que se le cayó a Yut-Lung mientras corría al interior de la casa siguiendo a Ash con Skip en brazos. La intuición le arde en la garganta y siente ganas de llorar de impotencia. Pero Sing ya no es un niño lleno de ilusiones, y cuando vuelve a sentarse en su futón, inspira llamando a su cuerpo a la calma.

Es recién entonces que puede fijarse en aquel pequeño paquete, en el polvo blanquecino que contiene, en su aroma, y el sabor dulzón con el que roza apenas su lengua. Sing nunca ha visto la droga, pero le tiembla el cuerpo y no duda por ningún segundo que aquello es lo que en la calle se conoce como _Banana Fish_. Cierra el puño alrededor del paquete, le arde la vista y un escalofrío le recorre de pies a cabeza.

El futón de Yut-Lung está vacío. Es la primera vez en días en que Sing duerme solo en su habitación y los sentimientos se le enrollan en los pulmones, dificultándole la respiración. Sing lleva el rostro a las rodillas, donde trata de ahogar las lágrimas y la desesperación. Ayer solamente, se había sentado junto a Yut-Lung a revisar las vendas de sus pies. Cuando Sing le había sonreído al acabar, Yut-Lung había torcido el rostro, su gesto suave, y a él, el corazón le había dado un vuelco. Hoy se siente traicionado. Una semana compartiendo la habitación con Yut-Lung. Con quien quizás sepa algo sobre la muerte de su hermano.

Sing piensa en Skip, tan pequeño y dispuesto a sacrificarse por un desconocido, en Eiji quien le había abierto sus puertas, en Ash que a pedido del mismo Sing le había dejado entrar a su hogar. Piensa en Yut-Lung y se pregunta quién es.

El sueño no logra vencerle hasta horas después, cuando ya casi ha de levantarse.

+++

Shorter sale de la habitación de Skip cuando despunta el alba.

El llamado de Ash había sido desesperado y él se había trasladado con prontitud hasta su casa. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sus sobrinas no lo acompañan. Shorter se lleva una mano a los cabellos, repasando el peinado con los dedos y arrastrando con ellos un suspiro aletargado. Se siente cansado y le tiembla todo el cuerpo. Por un instante, se imagina de vuelta en las trincheras, con Ash y Griffin a su lado, cargando a los heridos al interior de su improvisada tienda, viéndolos morir uno por uno. El pasillo de aquella casa está tan oscuro como las más crudas de las noches en el frente de batalla y Shorter se sacude las memorias de encima estrujándose los ojos.

A su espalda puede escuchar el susurro de Eiji, al borde del futón donde descansa Skip, pero es el silencio de Yut-Lung, de espaldas contra la pared, duro e inamovible el que persigue a Shorter de camino al área del _dojo_. Había sido él quien le había explicado, con palabras certeras y firmes qué había sucedido y qué antídoto había preparado para curarlo. Sus ojos habían brillado con una determinación férrea, retándolo a contradecirlo. A Shorter le había resultado difícil mantenerle la mirada.

Incómodo, Shorter vuelve a pasar una mano por sus cabellos, un gesto perverso que le hace lucir aún mucho más cansado de lo que se encuentra. Sus pasos resuenan en toda la casa.

En el _dojo_, Ash y Sing se giran a observarlo. Ash, desde la ventana, con las piernas contra el pecho y un brillo perdido en los ojos, no dice nada. Su silencio es tan filoso como el de Yut-Lung, breve y contenido, como un volcán a punto de ebullición. Sing, en cambio, se levanta de un salto cuando lo ve entrar. Shorter se fija en cómo se muerde el labio, cargando la culpa sobre los hombros como si él mismo hubiera empuñado la daga que hirió a Skip, como si de sus manos hubiera caído el veneno. La misma expresión que contorsionó su rostro los días, las semanas, tras la muerte de Lao. Los hombros altos, fingiendo entereza, y las manos traicioneras, temblándole en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. La misma expresión que la presencia de Yut-Lung había arrasado como la marea sobre la arena, y que ahora regresaba a tierra con la fuerza de un tsunami. Shorter se siente impotente y se acerca a él, hasta ponerle una mano en el hombro.

Sing continúa mirándolo expectante y los ojos de Ash se fijan en Shorter, analizando cada uno de sus pasos, como si siguiera construyendo estrategias para la guerra.

―Bueno… no había nada más que pudiera hacer ―dice. Su voz retumba en el _dojo_ un instante, como un eco y Shorter les regala una sonrisa que ninguno ve, ni Ash, inmóvil como el día que murió Griffin, ni Sing, quien se precipita hacia la habitación de Skip sin dejarle continuar―. Yut-Lung sí sabe lo que hace, Skip ya está despierto.

La carcajada de Ash no se hace esperar. Es un gesto de alivio, que relaja todo su cuerpo, mientras sacude la cabeza, negando para sí. Shorter se siente un poco culpable, cae en cuenta de sus palabras y vuelve a pasarse una mano por los cabellos de manera mecánica. Ash está a su lado en un instante, y con un roce de hombros le indica que lo acompañe.

―¡Shorter! ¡Creí…! ―el reclamo de Sing no se hace esperar, se traslada por la casa como un relámpago, produciéndole un escalofrío. Pero Ash luce relajado, caminando con las manos detrás de la nuca, como si no tuviera ninguna preocupación en el mundo y sus pasos fueran tan livianos como el algodón.

Para cuando entran en la habitación, Shorter ya no puede contener la risa. Es un sonido vibrante que se le escapa de los labios con la misma facilidad que cuando sus sobrinas lo atacan para hacerle cosquillas. Sing luce totalmente afrontado de su reacción, pero Skip sonríe, ligeramente levantando, recostando el peso sobre Eiji. Yut-Lung se mantiene impasible a un lado. Tiene las manos anudadas enfrente del cuerpo, los hombros caídos, y mira hacia todos lados sin fijarse en ninguno.

―Lo siento. ―Shorter logra disculparse finalmente, revolviéndole el cabello a Sing con una mano. Aún recuerda la primera vez que lo vio, no parecía más que un renacuajo, ahora casi lo supera en estatura. Si su hermana pudiera escuchar sus pensamientos, le diría que se está volviendo viejo―. No pretendía asustarlos así…

Sing lo mira con un puchero en los labios. Por un momento parece más relajado, pero cuando Sing pasa la vista por Yut-Lung sus hombros vuelven a tensarse, su expresión se apaga poco a poco. Por un segundo, es como volver a ver a Ash, los primeros días de regreso en Nueva York, como la chispa ocasional se evaporaba con el eco de un pensamiento.

―Es una suerte que Yut-Lung sepa convenientemente de drogas, venenos y antídotos… ―la voz de Sing es fría. Skip sonríe, alegre, agradeciéndole a Yut-Lung con todas las fuerzas que le permiten su cuerpo debilitado, inocente ante las miradas que todos lanzan a Sing. Todos menos Yut-Lung, quien se vuelve uno con la pared, repentinamente empequeñecido―. Aunque claro, nadie habría herido a Skip si él no estuviera aquí en primer lugar. 

―¡Sing! ―la exclamación de Eiji resuena en la habitación.

Shorter da un paso hacia Sing. Sing, que tiene los puños apretados al lado del cuerpo y parece a punto de abalanzarse contra Yut-Lung. Shorter pretende ponerle una mano en el nombro, calmar la manera en que vibra todo su cuerpo, pero Sing se desvanece de su alcance, cruzando por sobre Skip para plantarle cara a Yut-Lung. Ash y Shorter cruzan una mirada, mientras Eiji se remueve incómodo, consciente que no puede salir de bajo Skip para detener la catástrofe que se avecina frente a ellos.

―Tienes razón. Es mi culpa. Golpéame. Si eso te hará sentir mejor, hazlo de una buena vez. ―Yut-Lung tiene los ojos rojos, pero levanta el rostro orgulloso. Es un gesto que se contradice con la dejadez con la que pronuncia aquellas palabras. Shorter observa el remolino de emociones en sus pupilas, pero Yut-Lung no se fija en nadie más que en Sing―. Golpéame, Sing. ¡Hazlo!

Shorter no duda dos veces antes de sostener a Sing con todo el cuerpo, abrazándolo antes de que haga alguna estupidez de la que se arrepienta. Sing se resiste, pero luego de unos momentos, deja que Shorter lo sostenga. Sus lágrimas caen sobre los brazos de Shorter como el goteo de una canilla, contenido pero constante.

―Todo es tu culpa, ¿verdad? ―la voz de Sing se desmorona, se vuelve pequeña como si quisiera desaparecer. Cuando Shorter lo deja ir, ya no quedan fuerzas en su cuerpo para luchar, ni con Shorter, ni con Yut-Lung, ni consigo mismo―. Todos confiamos en ti… yo…

―Sing… ―la voz de Eiji es apenas un susurro. Shorter escucha a Skip preguntar qué demonios le pasa a Sing… Ash continúa en silencio, y aunque Shorter no se gira hacia él, puede imaginar su expresión pensativa, la manera en que se mantiene al margen, aprendiendo cada uno de los pormenores de aquella interacción, descifrando todo aquello que pasa desapercibido a ojos de los demás. Shorter apreciaría tener una explicación.

―Esto es tuyo, se te cayó anoche… ―Sing toma algo del bolsillo de su chaqueta, tirándolo a pies de Yut-Lung. Éste abre los ojos, lívido y aún más pálido que antes, pero no hace ningún movimiento para tomar aquel pequeño paquete―. Muy bien, si no vas a decir nada…

El silencio se lo consume el fuego en los ojos de Sing, quien se gira y abandona la habitación. Eiji hace ademán de seguirlo, pero Ash lo detiene, negando lentamente e intercambiando una mirada con Shorter. Yut-Lung se desliza contra la pared, escondiendo el rostro entre las rodillas, pero sin preocuparse en tomar aquel pequeño paquete. Es Shorter quien se agacha y lo toma entre los dedos.

En un instante todo tiene sentido.

Shorter sólo lo ha visto en una ocasión, pero no tiene la menor duda de su contenido.

+++

Es una noche fría de luna nueva. El resplandor de los faroles en la plaza es titilante, como si la brisa fuera capaz de sacudir su luz y amenazara con apagarla. Sing se balancea en el columpio, los pies sobre la arena, la arena haciéndole cosquillas en la piel. Debió llevarse un abrigo al salir pero desesperado por escapar de la casa ni siquiera se detuvo a calzarse las zapatillas. Ahora sus medias tienen varios agujeros en la planta de los pies y la arena encontró un hogar en ellas. El suelo es húmedo. Sing lleva sentado allí todo el día, en el mismo sitio, y ni siquiera la cara suplicante y los gritos enojados de varios niños han logrado moverlo de su lugar. Allí en el columpio, meciéndose al compás del martilleo en sus oídos.

En el columpio vacío a su lado está Lao. Un Lao de seis o siete años, con el cabello revuelto y unas cejas tan grandes que dejaban en sombras sus ojos. Sing lo recuerda con la nariz arrugada y una mueca en los labios y él, algo más pequeño, e incapaz de llegar al suelo con los pies, meciéndose en este mismo columpio con fuerza, asegurándole que llegaría tan alto que podría tocar el cielo. Lao se había reído, pronunciado un “Eso es imposible, Sing!” con una sonrisa falta de dientes. Lao solía reírse de él, lo hacía mucho cuando pequeños, y muy poco la última vez que lo vio, en esta misma plaza, en ese mismo columpio, con la cabeza rapada y las mismas cejas enormes dejando en sombras sus ojos apagados.

Sing da una patada en el suelo, se mece con la misma fiereza que entonces. Ahora ya tiene más de veinte, y se eleva alto, distante. El cielo sigue siendo imposible de alcanzar. Se hamaca con violencia por varios minutos, ahora que ya no queda nadie en la plaza que pueda juzgar su angustia ni su tristeza. Se detiene. Por un instante, le cuesta respirar.

A su lado, en el columpio que durante tantos años ocupó Lao, está Eiji. Está sentado con los pies en la madera, inmóvil, paciente, y cuando Sing se fija en él le regala una sonrisa tímida.

―¿Cómo…? ―la pregunta muere en los labios de Sing, sacude la cabeza. No importa cómo lo encontró Eiji. Con los pies fijos en el suelo, una rama de árbol molesta clavándosele en la planta del pie, la noche cerrada sobre su cabeza, Sing esconde la cabeza entre las rodillas―. Lo siento.

Aunque Sing no lo está mirando, puede percibir el sobresalto de Eiji, la manera en que se gira a observarlo, cómo si él hubiera olvidado que Sing también está allí. Sing puede sentir el golpe de afecto que le sacude el cuerpo, un sollozo que se le atora en la garganta y que se le hace infantil. Se siente abochornado en su propio cuerpo. De su reacción en la casa, de su huida sin explicaciones, de gritar junto a Skip, de la expresión de pánico de Yut-Lung. No quiere pensar en Yut-Lung.

―No tienes nada por qué disculparte, Sing ―la voz de Eiji le llega como un soplo de viento, se le cuela por el cuello y le mece las puntas de los cabellos. Es suave, como una canción de cuna. Al contrario de Shorter, o Lao, o incluso Ash, el contacto de Eiji nunca es físico. Es como estar rodeado de algodón hecho de palabras, de susurros, de sonrisas cálidas y llenas de afecto.

Sing siente la culpa retorcerle el estómago. Lleva más de veinticuatro horas sin comer y tiene el estómago vacío, pero aun así siente ganas de vomitar.

―¡Claro que sí! Fue… fue mi idea… invitar a Yut-Lung… ―El columpio se mueve con fuerza, torciéndose hacia un lado y otro cuando Sing se endereza para observar a Eiji. Eiji, que lo mira con la misma expresión amable que le ofreció a Sing el día que se conocieron. Entonces había sido Sing quien lo había ayudado, cuando un par de niños nuevos de una pandilla menor habían decidido emprender una guerra contra él, por ser “el enemigo”. El “_Gracias_” que le regaló entonces hace tanto eco como el fantasma de Lao que se mece en el columpio, aun cuando Eiji lo mantiene firme en el presente.

La única reacción de Eiji por unos momentos es observarlo sin parpadear. Sing se desinfla, avergonzado. Vuelve a bajar el rostro. Mira las zapatillas de Eiji, de un color carmín, como la sangre que derramó Skip la noche anterior. Los retorcijones en la barriga son tan abrumadores que Sing no puede más que presionar las manos en las cadenas del columpio hasta que siente el metal clavársele en la piel.

―Deberías hablar con él… 

Sing aprieta los labios. La expresión de Eiji le deja en claro que no aceptará que le contradiga, ni escuchará nada de lo que Sing tiene para decir. Sing siente la batalla arderle en todo el cuerpo, quiere decirle que le parece injusto, que él no tiene nada que hablar con Yut-Lung, que no quiere volver a verlo nunca más, que si vuelve a cruzarse con él lo matará, por Skip… y por Lao, que no quiere… Por semanas ha estado buscando una pista que lo acerque a los culpables, mientras que el culpable lleva días durmiendo en su habitación, engañándolo con su gesto reservado y un falso miedo brillándole en los ojos.

―No podemos cambiar lo que ya pasó, Sing. ―Eiji continúa sonriéndole. Ahora se mece ligeramente, sólo por el impulso de su cuerpo sobre el columpio, dejando que la brisa le empuje por la espalda. Ya no lo está mirando, tiene los ojos fijos adelante, siempre adelante―. Pero sí puedes cambiar lo que va a suceder. Solo tienes que escucharlo… si luego sigues pensando igual, lo comprenderé.

Eiji le sonríe. En sus ojos brilla la luz de los faroles, y se acomoda la chaqueta sobre los hombros. Recién entonces Sing nota que tiene otra entre las manos, una de cuero que Ash le regaló a Sing para su cumpleaños. Eiji la deja sobre el columpio cuando se levanta, hundiendo los pies en la arena, permitiendo que Lao, de seis o siete años, vuelva a mecerse en éste. Ahora lleva la chaqueta de Sing, le queda tan grande que se le cae por los hombros y le cubre todas las manos. Le va aún más grande que aquella cazadora que conservó del ejército como un trofeo, la única dignidad que le acompaño hasta la muerte. 

Lao lo observa de ojos grandes, falto de dientes, con una sonrisa enorme.

Eiji, en cambio, sonríe tímidamente, como si no se atreviera a presionarlo.

―Piénsalo… ―le dice, antes de darse media vuelta y emprender el camino a la casa.

Sing mueve los pies en el suelo. Se mece. Primero junto al susurro de los árboles. Luego, intenta alcanzar el cielo.

+++

La piedra golpea contra el suelo y rueda por la azotea de la casa. Yut-Lung no le quita los ojos de encima. Siente una risa ronca y algo histérica subirle por la garganta. Debajo, en la calle, una figura sin rostro le saluda con el ala del sombrero y desaparece entre las sombras. Yut-Lung mira hacia abajo, con los pies colgando en el aire, en la misma posición en la que se encontraba Sing el día de ayer antes de que los atacaran. Desde allí caer sería sencillo. A su espalda, la piedra se burla de él, esperando a que Yut-Lung vaya por ella. Pero no se mueve. La escalera de incendios también se burla de él, recordándole que podría haber huido, que aún puede hacerlo… 

Con movimientos pausados se levanta, sacudiéndose el polvo de la ropa, y arrastra el peso de su cuerpo hasta la piedra. Está envuelta en una fina hoja de papel, toda arrugada y atada con un hilo alrededor. Yut-Lung siente el impulso de tirarla hacia la calle, hacia el lugar que ocupó la sombra del secuaz de sus hermanos. Cierra los ojos. Inhala.

El rostro de Sing lleno de lágrimas se le dibuja detrás de los párpados, junto a él la sonrisa que le había dedicado ayer, mientras subía la escalera caminando de espaldas con un aire de suficiencia que ninguna de las advertencias de Yut-Lung pudo borrar. Escucha su risa, la que le había hecho ecos en todo el cuerpo cuando Sing tropezó con el último escalón y terminaron ambos explayados en el piso cuando Sing intentó inútilmente sostenerse en él para no caer. Yut-Lung arruga los labios y se lleva una mano a la mejilla. Hace demasiado tiempo que olvidó como llorar.

Retira el hilo que sostiene el papel alrededor de la piedra y desenvuelve aquella pequeña nota. Puede imaginar lo que dice, palabra a palabra, pero aun así se obliga a mirarla. Le escuecen los ojos y Yut-Lung se rasca con una mano, incómodo y molesto. La culpa le arremete contra el pecho, las palabras de Sing tan filosas como la más letal de las dagas.

Yut-Lung mira hacia la puerta que lleva al interior. Hacia las escaleras de incendio. Se recuerda que no está huyendo y trepa en estas. La nota en el bolsillo.

+++

Nueva York en la noche tiene vida propia. Es como si la ciudad respirara por cada una de sus esquinas, llenara las sombras con una carga eléctrica que le eriza la piel. Sing esconde las manos en la chaqueta de cuero que le dejó Eiji y hunde el cuello hasta taparse la nariz. La helada de la noche le humedece la punta de los cabellos, pero ya no siente el frío en los pies cuando los arrastra por la vereda. Es tarde. No está realmente seguro de cuánto tiempo más demoró en el parque luego que Eiji volviera a dejarlo solo, pero siente el hambre arrastrarle de vuelta a casa.

Sing se siente extremadamente cansado. No puede evitar pensar que una parte de él se quedó en el parque. Con Lao. No tiene más lágrimas ni más gritos, solamente un vacío que le aprisiona el pecho y no puede evitar preguntarse si Yut-Lung estará en la habitación, si lo encontrará despierto… Sing cierra las manos en puños dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta. La traición aun le arde en la piel pero siente la mente más clara, aliviada por la brisa del parque y las palabras de Eiji. Es por él que escuchará a Yut-Lung.

Sing se muerde el labio, deteniéndose un momento a algunos metros de la casa. Se acomoda la chaqueta mejor, de manera que le proteja del frío y sus pensamientos se transforman en una sucesión de fotogramas de la última semana. Resulta difícil imaginar que Yut-Lung lleva tan pocos días con ellos, su presencia invadió desde la habitación de Sing hasta los juegos de Ayame y Suzume. Sing se sienta en el umbral de un edificio cercano, protegido de las luces de la calle por el alero sobre la puerta, incapaz de seguir avanzando.

Se siente terriblemente infantil. Lao solía decirle que confiaba demasiado en las personas sin tener razones para hacerlo, como un niño, desesperado por aferrarse a la primera persona que le hiciera una gracia o le regalara una sonrisa. Lao se había equivocado con Eiji. Pero ahora, no puede más que evocar sus palabras, el filo de su voz, el reproche en sus ojos. Sing recuerda la mirada de Yut-Lung, solo dos noches atrás, cuando Sing le había sonreído anunciando que sus heridas habían curado completamente. Un gesto abierto, cargado de alivio, que Yut-Lung se había encargado de esconder en un segundo. Desea con tanta fuerza que Lao realmente estuviera equivocado que no sabe cómo contener el sentimiento en el cuerpo.

Cuando vuelve a ponerse de pie, un movimiento desde la dirección del _dojo_ lo pone en alerta. Entre las sombras de la calle lateral, hacia donde dan las escaleras de incendio, alguien se mueve. Sing enlaza los dedos alrededor de las _dragon fangs_ que siguen en el bolsillo de aquella chaqueta, listo para atacar, agazapado en el umbral, atento. La luz de las farolas de las calles ilumina la figura de Yut-Lung. Sing se siente congelado. Lo observa cómo mira nerviosamente hacia la casa, hacia un lado y hacia otro de la calle. Sing agradece que no pueda verlo, oculto en la penumbra.

Cuando Yut-Lung empieza a caminar, en dirección opuesta, Sing afloja la tensión en sus dedos, se mueve junto a la fachada del edificio, y sigue sus pasos.

A pesar de la manera inquieta en la que Yut-Lung se mueve por las calles, recluido sobre sí mismo y con pasos apresurados, en ningún momento nota la presencia de Sing a su espalda. Luego de varios minutos de avanzar con apuro, torciendo por diferentes calles, Sing comienza a reconocer el familiar ambiente de las peores calles del barrio chino, su ambiente turbio, el olor de los restaurantes que tiran sus desperdicios en la noche a los callejones y el susurro de las pandillas que trafican protegidos por la oscuridad. El cuerpo le tiembla, y vuelve a asirse del arma en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, por si debe protegerse. A él o a Yut-Lung. Cuando piensa que seguirán de largo, Yut-Lung se interna en un callejón sin salida. Sing se acomoda contra la pared del edificio de la esquina, en el rincón más alejado de la luz, pero no se atreve a seguirlo.

El corazón le late en el pecho. Los pasos de Yut-Lung se detienen.

Un millón de escenarios se transcurren en su cabeza. Yut-Lung está allí para vender aquella droga, para comprarla, para reportarse ante algún jefe, para dar órdenes, para… Sing sacude la cabeza, consciente que alguien habló en el callejón y él no pudo escucharlo. Agudiza el oído, procurando no hacer ningún ruido y presta atención.

La voz de Yut-Lung le causa escalofríos.

―¿Qué es lo que pretendes, Blanca?

―Pensé que serías más inteligente y te marcharías… ―la voz del desconocido es grave y firme. Sing contiene la tentación de girar hacia el interior y fijarse en aquel hombre a riesgo de ser descubierto―. Pero quizás no quieras hacerlo. Será lo mejor, que vuelvas, eso es lo que pretendo.

El bufido indignado de Yut-Lung en cualquier otra ocasión a Sing le provocaría risa, ahora le hiela los huesos. Es un sonido seco, lleno de desprecio. Ni en la más acalorada de sus discusiones con Yut-Lung en estos días logró en él un sentimiento similar. Sing aprieta los puños. Cuando llegó a casa de Eiji, éste le preguntó si siempre tenía ganas de pelear así, como ese día, contra quienes lo habían atacado a él, incluso cuando llevaba las de perder. Sing había afirmado con orgullo infantil que él no iba a perder. Aquí y ahora, ya no está tan seguro.

―Creí que mis hermanos te pagaban para protegerme… ―la ironía en el tono de Yut-Lung resuena con tanta firmeza que Sing siente que se ahoga en ella―. Supongo que eso no incluye protegerme de ellos…

―Irán por ti, vayas donde vayas, Yut-Lung. Irán por tus nuevos amigos también. Esto es sólo una advertencia de mi parte. Tómala como quieras.

El silencio a continuación le eriza la piel. Por un momento, siente pánico, imagina el peor de los escenarios, Yut-Lung herido sin que Sing siquiera se haya enterado de ello, pero la risa histérica de Yut-Lung le espanta los miedos. Es el mismo ruido de un vidrio al romper, un sonido que desgarra la noche. Un gato maúlla en la lejanía y Sing jura escuchar el sonido de un disparo, demasiado lejos para ponerlos en peligro. 

―¿Crees que no lo sé? Mis hermanos han hecho conmigo lo que han querido toda su vida, violaron a mi madre, la mataron, Hua-Lung… él… todo lo que me enseñaron fue para su beneficio, y yo no he hecho más con soñar con el día que sean ellos quienes se ahoguen con los efectos de las drogas que me obligan a inventar. ¡LAS HAN PROBADO EN MI, BLANCA! ¿CREES QUE NO SÉ DE LO QUE SON CAPACES? He hecho todo para ellos, le he sonreído a mi hermano mientras metía su mano en mis pantalones y me he callado en silencio mientras Wang-Lung me quebraba las costillas porque su nuevo negocio no iba como él quería…

Sing siente ganas de vomitar. Las arcadas le suben por la garganta dejándolo sin aire, y por un momento sólo ve oscuridad. Las palabras de Yut-Lung le retumban en los oídos, pero se obliga a seguir escuchando.

―No te dejarán huir ―está diciendo el hombre, con tanta finalidad que Sing no puede más que creerle. Si las piernas no le temblaran con tanta intensidad, se olvidaría de toda precaución y se enfrentaría a él. De repente, se siente terriblemente injusto. Injusto y confundido.

―Lo sé. Yo… lo sé. Diles que estaré allí mañana.

―No les gustará.

―Nada lo hará.

En el callejón la conversación acaba, susurros que se pierden en el aire y a los que Sing ya no presta atención. Antes de que Yut-Lung lo encuentre, sus pies lo alejan de allí.

+++

Cuando vuelve a la casa, está a oscuras. Yut-Lung se sienta a la entrada del _dojo_ y esconde el rostro entre las rodillas. Siente la respiración fría cortarle la garganta y producirle arcadas. El pánico le recorre todo el cuerpo. Le arde el pecho, y enreda las manos en el pelo, tirando con fuerza hasta hacerse daño. No recuerda la última vez que se sintió así, al borde de un precipicio, sin saber de qué asirse, como mantenerse en pie. Se siente mareado, el suelo se mueve y Yut-Lung siente ganas de gritar. Años de entrenamiento bajo la mano dura de Wang-Lung logran mantenerlo en silencio. Allí, con el falso arrullo de seguridad con que lo envuelve la casa de Okumura, es repentinamente consciente de todo lo que tiene para perder.

Se siente ridículo. No lleva más que una semana viviendo allí. Una semana que en nada se compara a los años que ha estado bajo el control de sus hermanos, los innumerables golpes Wang-Lung, las veces que Hua-Lung se metió a su habitación por las noches. Blanca tiene razón. Debió huir, debió escabullirse en la noche, lejos, lo más lejos posible. Piensa en el rostro de Sing, en la traición dibujada en sus lágrimas, y el estómago se le contrae. Él y Ash lo habían defendido sin preguntas ese primer día en el bar. Sing le había sonreído, le había ofrecido un hogar, le había abierto las puertas de su habitación.

Yut-Lung toma el broche en sus cabellos y lo arranca de un tirón. Aún en la noche brilla, como una luz, la única razón por la que aún sigue con vida, por la cual los cortes en su piel no fueron más que patéticos intentos de redirigir el dolor que sus hermanos infligieron en él. Roza la piel de uno de sus dedos con el filo del broche y presiona hasta que ejerce una pequeña perforación en la palma de éste. El pánico se concentra allí. Yut-Lung piensa en su madre. En su sonrisa. En su voz cuando él estaba enfermo y ella le aseguraba que con su medicina pronto se curaría.

Cuando se pone de pie, vuelve a colocarse el broche en el cabello. Mira hacia la puerta que lleva al resto de las casas, al resto de las habitaciones, a su habitación―la de Sing, da un paso adelante y sacude la cabeza. En una esquina del dojo encuentra un trozo de papel y una pluma. La mano le tiembla mientras escribe. Pero alcanza el final con trazos certeros, y dobla la nota en cuatro. Junto a la puerta, las deja sobre las sandalias que usó en estos días, y vuelve a calzarse sus zapatos viejos. Esos que le lastimaron los pies cuando intentó huir de la soga que vuelve a tirar de él.

En el pecho siente el deseo de que alguien aparezca a detenerlo, pero nadie lo hace.

No tiene caso retrasar lo inevitable.

Sus pasos se desvanecen cuando cierra la puerta.

Esta vez, no mira atrás.

+++

Dormir no es más que una pretensión. Sing siente el corazón desbocado, procesando las palabras que Yut-Lung pronunció en el cofín de aquel callejón hace sólo minutos. Éstas le corren por la sangre y Sing se remueve inquieto a un lado y a otro del futón, atento a cada sonido que proceda de la entrada, a la puerta de su habitación abriéndose, ignorando el vacío a su lado donde normalmente dormiría Yut-Lung. Había corrido de regreso, dejando que la adrenalina en sus pulmones acallara todas las voces en su cabeza, incapaz de saber cuál sería su reacción si se enfrentara inmediatamente a Yut-Lung.

Cuando siente el ruido de pisadas en el suelo del _dojo_ en la planta baja, contiene la respiración. Cuenta hasta diez, preguntándose si será mejor aparentar estar dormido cuando Yut-Lung finalmente se acueste a su lado. Respira hondo. Siente las lágrimas acumulársele en los ojos, rebeldes, propiciadas por el agotamiento y el remolino de sentimientos que aún le recorre entero. Sigue sin saber cómo sentirse.

De repente es como si tuviera catorce de nuevo, sus amigos, sus compañeros, sus hermanos, conversando animadamente de los héroes en los que se convertirían. Aquella falsa ilusión que volverían cargados de condecoraciones y dinero, que saldrían de aquellas calles que los habían abandonado a su suerte, que serían felices―mucho antes que la realidad de la guerra les recordara que eran muy jóvenes para morir. Y Sing, Sing de catorce años, igual de iluso, con las piernas raspadas y con las mismas ilusiones, los había mirado con ojos brillosos y labios fruncidos, lleno de envidia y de miedo, rogándoles que lo llevaran con ellos.

Ahora, aquí, en casa de Eiji, la puerta de su habitación no se abre. Los pasos de Yut-Lung se desvanecen en la nada. El silencio se propaga y sólo el gemido inquieto de Skip al moverse en sueños logra romperlo como un hipido. La espera se le hace eterna. Es incapaz de saber cuánto tiempo ocupa mirando el techo, con los ojos bien abiertos, y el corazón tan inquieto como cuando detuvo su marcha y se recostó con su ropa de calle en el futón.

Sing toma una decisión. Se pone en pie y sale de la habitación. Camina con pasos silenciosos por el pasillo y baja las escaleras hacia el área del _dojo_. La habitación está a oscuras, salvo por el reflejo de los faroles de la calle que se cuelan por las ventanas, haciendo bailar sombras al interior. Yut-Lung no está allí.

Sing trastabilla en el umbral de la habitación, indeciso. Repasa las palabras de Yut-Lung en su mente, quizás entendió mal, quizás Yut-Lung huyó, quizás… Sing sacude la cabeza, ahuyentando aquellas ideas. Pasa una mano por sus cabellos, los ojos cerrados, el suspiro deslizándosele entre los labios. Por un momento su determinación flaquea. Considera volver a la habitación, esperar que Yut-Lung vuelva. Sabe que no va a volver. Es una realidad que le pega en el pecho con tanta fuerza que debe sostenerse del marco de la puerta para no caer.

Sobre la entrada divisa un papel. No necesita leerlo para imaginar lo que dice, pero se obliga a tomarlo entre los dedos, en descifrar la cuidada caligrafía de Yut-Lung, una nota llena de mentiras cuya única verdad es que no volverá. Sing suelta la nota, no se detiene a observar su caída, pues corre fuera, siguiendo el rastro de Yut-Lung, el mismo camino que hizo esta misma noche. Siente una risa histérica subirle por la garganta, dándose cuenta que por segunda vez sigue a Yut-Lung, un desconocido, pero no es capaz de dejarlo solo.

+++

La casa de sus hermanos brilla en la noche. Resulta ridículo, una joya en medio de un barrio cada vez más gris. Ocupa toda una esquina, con sus cuatro plantas, y su techo de pagoda justo sobre éstas. Los adornos, los grabados, el hilo de oro engarzado en cada detalle, signos de su opulencia. Yut-Lung se detiene frente a la puerta. Se siente empequeñecido. Inútil e incapaz de escapar del poder que ostentan sus hermanos. De pie con los cabellos desarreglados y los ojos rojos y llenos de lágrimas, Yut-Lung no hace más que un terrible espectáculo, uno que sus hermanos disfrutarán.

Considera sus opciones. Su libertad se encuentra en sus pies. Si corriera ahora, si decidiera alejarse hasta que las fuerzas lo abandonaran, si se escurriera entre las sombras, podría desaparecer para siempre. Sólo una semana atrás se prometió que nunca volvería. Ahora, no se mueve ni un milímetro de su posición. Siente el cuerpo pesado y respirar sigue siendo tan difícil como cuando tomó la decisión de entregarse a sus hermanos, a sus caprichos, a ser su títere eternamente. El odio lo carcome por dentro. Durante muchos años creyó que sus hermanos habían logrado quitarle los sentimientos de encima, dejando sólo la cáscara vacía con la que se vestía cada mañana al despertar. Creyó que nada podría importarle, ni siquiera su propia vida, nada más que el recuerdo de su madre.

Ahora, siente con todo el cuerpo. No es más que un estúpido sentimental. Piensa en el rostro de Sing, enfadado, con la traición brillándole en los ojos. En su conversación con Ash cuando le había contado de Lao ayer cuando Sing huyó de la casa y la forma en que había escuchado a cambio sus explicaciones sobre _Banana Fish_. En Okumura, en vela junto a Skip. En Shorter, quien tantas veces le había revuelto el cabello como si fuera una de sus sobrinas. En Ayame y Suzume, a hombros de Sing, en la sonrisa de éste. En la mano que le había ofrecido el primer día, en aquel bar, cuando Yut-Lung no tenía más posesión que el broche de su madre que aun lleva en los cabellos.

―Mentir se te da bastante bien.

La voz de Sing lo sobresalta y Yut-Lung se lleva una mano a los labios para acallar el chillido que resuena por todo el barrio. Siente el impulso de gritarle, de quejarse por asustarlo así, como si fuera otro día más en casa de Okumura. El rubor se le sube a las mejillas, traicionero. Ridículo. Es un ridículo, sus hermanos se lo han dicho toda la vida, y aquí está él, sintiéndose avergonzado de la desesperación con la que quiere que Sing se ría de él, que lo llame un exagerado, que le hable como si se conocieran de toda la vida y supiera lo que pasa realmente por su cabeza. Sólo una semana bastó para dar vuelta su mundo. La realidad es que nada es normal, no es otro día más, y a su espalda, la casa de sus hermanos se levanta imponente como la mandíbula de un dragón a punto de devorarlo.

Sing lo sigue observando expectante, con una expresión imposible de leer. Yut-Lung se fija en su postura corporal, en las manos que oculta en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, el peso que apoya sobre una rodilla, el rostro ladeado.

―¿Algo de lo que has dicho en estos días fue verdad? ―Sing vuelve a increparlo. La voz le tiembla y habla tan bajo que Yut-Lung apenas puede escucharlo.

Yut-Lung se encoge de hombros, tratando de mantener una entereza que no siente. En la nota que dejó en casa de Eiji, escribió que se marchaba lejos, que no volvería, que iría a otro estado donde pudiera empezar de nuevo. Hasta sólo dos días atrás aquella ilusión parecía posible. 

―La droga que mató a tu hermano. _Banana Fish_. Es de mis hermanos… no, no, eso no es verdad tampoco. Es mía. Yo la hice. Con estas manos, Sing ―confiesa, extendiendo los brazos hacia adelante. _Con estas manos, con esta piel, con esta sangre_, piensa. Los puños de su abrigo dejan ver las cicatrices que las diferentes pruebas que ha hecho sobre sí mismo a lo largo de los años han dejado. Yut-Lung se fija en ellas hasta que le arden los ojos pues no se considera capaz de enfrentar a Sing―. Yo maté a Lao, a tu hermano. ¿Es eso lo que querías escuchar?

Yut-Lung deja caer el peso de los brazos al lado del cuerpo. Se mira los pies. La brisa de la noche le hace cosquillas en la nuca y nota por el resplandor en la calle que comienza a amanecer. Necesita acabar con esta conversación lo más rápido posible, antes de que se arrepienta. Antes de que las piernas le flaqueen.

―Fueron tus hermanos, ¿verdad? Ellos te obligaron.

Cuando levanta la vista, Sing continúa observándolo serio, pero no luce molesto. En sus ojos brilla una compasión tan grande que Yut-Lung siente le golpea en el pecho. Quiere gritarle que no tiene que apenarse por él, Yut-Lung sabe lo que debe hacer. Se le encoge el estómago. Sacude la cabeza, niega más para sí mismo que para Sing, peleando con el remolino de emociones que le aprietan la garganta y traen a flote viejos recuerdos.

―Fui yo. No importa si… yo no los detuve. ―Yut-Lung inhala, enredando las manos en el cabello, tomando el broche de su madre entre los dedos―. Mi madre iba a ser médica, ¿sabes? Antes, antes de que mi padre… ella soñaba… cuando empecé a aprender, pensé que podría ser como ella.

―No vas a serlo si vuelves con ellos. ―Sing da un paso hacia adelante, con la vista fija en la enorme casa donde Yut-Lung ha pasado las peores pesadillas de su vida. Yut-Lung se voltea también, quiere decirle que él no entiende, pero hay algo que se le atraviesa en la garganta, y lo único que logra es aferrarse con fuerza al broche hasta que éste se le clava en la piel. Sing está a su lado ya y extiende una mano hacia él con la palma hacia arriba―. Los muertos no volverán porque tú mueras. Lo que puedes hacer, si realmente estás arrepentido, es ayudar. Empieza de nuevo, Yut-Lung. 

La sonrisa de Sing es abrumadora. Es un gesto cálido, pequeño y cohibido, como si no se atreviera a pedirle algo así.

―Si quieres realmente remendar el daño hecho, no lo harás allí adentro. Vive. Ayuda. No sigas huyendo. Esa es tu penitencia.

Yut-Lung lo mira con los ojos bien abiertos. Se muerde el labio. El aire del amanecer le llena el pecho de ilusiones que no se atreve a asir, pero allí está Sing. Certero.

―Yo… No tienes por qué hacerlo solo…

Sing le sonríe. Yut-Lung siente el mundo expandirse y contraerse al mismo tiempo. En un instante, todo se desmorona, y el momento explota entre ambos, roto. Yut-Lung apenas puede pestañar. Las puertas de la casa se abren, y varias manos lo arrastran a dentro. Cuando quiere darse cuenta, alguien golpea a Sing afuera y las puertas se cierran.

+++

Blanca recuerda a Yut-Lung como un pequeño con el cabello tirante en una coleta, un par de agujeros negros donde debía haber dientes, un ojo siempre machucado y la nariz arrugada. Era poco más que un renacuajo cuando llegó a sus manos. Sus hermanos, ya mayores, se lo habían entregado con la consigna de enderezarlo. _Así no nos sirve_, le había dicho Wang-Lung, mostrándole todos los dientes y apretando el puño de una mano al lado del cuerpo. Yut-Lung había dado un paso atrás, había hecho chirriar los dientes que sí tenía en su boca, y Blanca había asentido, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Yut-Lung.

Yut-Lung, entonces, era un chiquillo caprichoso y manipulador, a quien aún no habían cortado las garras y podía arañar. Blanca no estaba allí para encargarse de eso, sus hermanos sabían perfectamente cómo hacerlo. Blanca estaba para enseñarle, de medicina, de venenos, de aquellos elementos que convertirían a Yut-Lung en un recurso para sus hermanos en lugar de una carga. Entonces, recién llegado a Estados Unidos, sin un dólar con el que sostenerse, Blanca no había hecho preguntas.

Ahora, poco queda de aquel chiquillo que se cruzaba de brazos y se negaba a escucharle, que le sacaba la lengua y lo culpaba de sus tretas a la señora de la cocina. Yut-Lung no se suelta del agarre del hombre que lo lleva hasta el despacho de su hermano, no patalea, no intenta escapar, simplemente se convierte en una muñeca de hule desinflada. Blanca camina un par de pasos atrás y se apoya sobre la puerta cuando todos salen, entre las sombras. Yut-Lung se desploma en el suelo, con piernas temblorosas y el peor aspecto que Blanca le ha visto en años. No hace más que mirar al suelo, humedecido por sus lágrimas, al punto que Blanca sabe que su presencia ha pasado desapercibida.

Wang-Lung se mece en la silla del otro lado del escritorio, tiene las manos entrelazadas y la sonrisa de quien sabe ha ganado la partida.

―No creíste que sería tan sencillo escapar de nosotros, ¿verdad, Yut-Lung? He invertido demasiado en ti… deberías estar agradecido.

Blanca no es más que un espectador. Nadie se fija en él. Él se fija en Yut-Lung. Está doblado sobre sí mismo, sollozando incontrolablemente. Blanca lo había encontrado así una vez, en el cuarto, cuando no había bajado a tiempo para su clase. Estaba en aquella cama de dos plazas que le iba excesivamente grande para su cuerpecillo infantil, las sábanas teñidas de rojo con su propia sangre. Entonces, Blanca le había ordenado a levantarse. Sólo así podría sobrevivir. Yut-Lung lo había hecho con piernas temblorosas, sin chistar, sollozando en silencio mientras seguía a Blanca fuera de la habitación. Ahora, el llanto no aminora, y Blanca puede predecir su grito, su reclamo, la desesperación que sube por la garganta de Yut-Lung hasta convertirse en palabras que flotan en el aire, llenas de desprecio.

―¿Agradecido, hermano? ¿Agradecido por todos los golpes, por las drogas, por las muertes, por las manos de Hua-Lung en mi cuerpo? ―Yut-Lung escupe en el suelo, la sangre mancha la alfombra, seguramente a causa de los golpes que le asestaron los secuaces del Clan Lee. A la derecha de Wang-Lung, la sonrisa perversa de Hua-Lung se dibuja entre las sombras―. No me hagas reír, hermano. Aquí estoy, eso es lo que querían, mírenme, soy suyo. Ahórranos la humillación.

La voz de Yut-Lung se torna en risa, un sonido grotesco que ofende a Wang-Lung, por la forma en que su rostro se contorsiona y como aprieta las manos una contra otra, borrando la sonrisa de su rostro. Hua-Lung da un paso adelante pero Wang-Lung lo detiene. Blanca, entre las sombras, se mantiene impasible. Vuelve a fijarse en la figura de Yut-Lung, desparramada en el piso, con los cabellos sueltos y revueltos, como un gran manto negro, las ropas sucias, la actitud entregada.

Wang-Lung se pone de pie. Es él quien se acerca a Yut-Lung, quien le toma del cabello y tira de él hasta que el rostro de Yut-Lung golpea contra el suelo.

―Eres un maldito insolente. Con todo lo que hemos hecho por ti, podrías haber muerto junto a tu madre, pero aquí estás… lo mínimo que puedes hacer es pagarnos. ―Wang-Lung golpea a Yut-Lung en el estómago, su mano sosteniéndolo aun de los cabellos, el sonido de sus huesos reverberando en la habitación. Blanca ha visto suficientes heridas para no inmutarse. Su respiración silenciosa, sus ojos imperturbables. Yut-Lung vuelve a escupir sangre, el grito imposible de contener en sus pulmones. Wang-Lung vuelve a golpearle y luego lo levanta del suelo por el agarre de su cabello, hasta alcanzar el oído de Yut-Lung con los labios―. No se te ocurra volver a pensar en escapar, Yut-Lung. Eres nuestro. ¿Entiendes, Yut-Lung? Quiero escucharte decirlo.

―Sí…

―¿Sí, qué?

―Sí, entiendo, hermano.

―Ves que puedes ser un buen chico ―Wang-Lung lo suelta, haciéndole golpear contra el suelo. Yut-Lung no se mueve, y Blanca espera órdenes. Quieto―. Es tuyo, Hua-Lung. Haz lo que quieras con él… pero llévatelo de aquí.

Si Blanca fuera otra persona, la sonrisa de Hua-Lung le erizaría los vellos del cuerpo. Si Yut-Lung también lo fuera, quizás mostraría más miedo que derrota. En el suelo, adolorido, no se mueve cuando Hua-Lung se inclina sobre él, no se mueve cuando éste le pasa una mano por la mandíbula, ni cuando apoya su pie sobre su entrepierna. Blanca espera órdenes. Yut-Lung espera su realidad.

―¿No vas a llevarme a tu habitación, hermano? Estás tan desesperado… ―la voz de Yut-Lung tiembla, la pantomima de seducción torpe y mal ejecutada. Pero Hua-Lung no parece notarlo. Blanca se tensa, alerta. La mano de Yut-Lung en la nuca de Hua-Lung un burdo intento de continuar con aquella ridícula representación, seguramente para enfadar a Wang-Lung de la única forma que puede hacerlo.

Yut-Lung sonríe. Blanca pestañea. Es una sonrisa verdadera. La exclamación de Hua-Lung no se hace esperar, es apenas un quejido ahogado, pero da un paso atrás soltando a Yut-Lung y llevándose una mano a la nuca. En la mano de Yut-Lung, el viejo broche de su madre reluce con unas gotas de sangre. Yut-Lung se impulsa hacia el escritorio, hacia Wang-Lung.

―Creí que les gustaría probar la última versión de _Banana Fish_, hermanos―está diciendo. Blanca no se fija en su sonrisa maniática, sólo se adelanta, lo envuelve, detiene su movimiento antes de que Yut-Lung pueda siquiera acabar de hablar. El broche cae al suelo, junto a Hua-Lung, los ojos de éste fijos en un punto inexistente, sus pulmones quietos―. Suéltame, suéltame, Blanca… 

―Lo siento, Yut-Lung, no puedo hacerlo ―Blanca observa a Wang-Lung, su expresión lívida. No tiene que esperar a que le ordene, el “_Enciérralo_” resuena cuando sale de la habitación.

+++

Sing cae en el suelo por décima vez, quizás más, ha dejado de contarlas. Vuelve a gritar por Yut-Lung, abalanzándose hacia adelante, hacia la puerta, como un animal en estampida, derribando a dos de los hombres que intentan detenerle, sucumbiendo ante los siguientes. Resulta imposible siquiera alcanzar la puerta, pero continúa gritando. Puede sentir el rumor de las ventanas cercanas, las miradas de quienes se esconden en sus casas demasiados cobardes para siquiera preguntarse qué está sucediendo, pero eso no hace más que alimentar su desesperación.

―¡Yut-Lung! ―golpea a un hombre en la nariz, haciéndolo trastabillar hacia atrás y avanza hacia adelante, hasta que vuelve a tomarlo de los pies y es él quien se precipita con el rostro contra el suelo. Siente el sabor metálico de la sangre en la boca, pero vuelve a levantarse.

―¡Sing! ―la voz de Eiji lo desorienta, y mientras redirige su atención a su procedencia, vuelve a recibir una puño en la cara. Por un segundo se tambalea, luego golpea a su oponente con una pierna en el rostro, dejándolo inconsciente―. ¡Sing! ¿Dónde…?

Divisa a Eiji corriendo hacia él, sacudiendo una mano como si estuviera saludándolo en la calle, aun sin llegar al tumulto de atacantes que intentan detenerlo. Junto a él, viene Ash, tiene el semblante serio y un brillo opaco en los ojos que incluso en la distancia le causa escalofríos.

―Yut-Lung… Yut-Lung, se… se lo llevaron dentro ―logra balbucear, ya cuando Ash y Eiji están junto a él. Hay cinco hombres que siguen en pie. Pero ahora ellos son tres. Sing se fija en las puertas de la casa, determinado a enfrentarse a cuantos hombres decidan salir de ella y llevarse a Yut-Lung de allí. Aun siente el cosquilleo en la mano, sabe que Yut-Lung estaba a punto de aceptar, que iría con él, que volverían a casa de Eiji, que podría… una parte de él, una que suena muy parecido a Lao en sus últimos días, le recuerda que está arriesgando la vida por el hombre que causó su muerte. Pero Sing la ignora.

La casa de los Lee. Sing se siente estúpido, ahora que está de pie frente a ella. Conoce las historias, sabe el reino de terror que sembraron antes, durante y después de la guerra. Ellos son los culpables de la muerte de Lao. Sing no volverá a quedarse de brazos cruzados. No cuando puede hacer algo.

―Lo sacaremos de allí, Sing… ―Eiji se para a su lado. Tiene esa expresión determinada cuando ha tomado una decisión de la que no se volverá atrás. Ash suele quejarse de ella, porque muchas veces la utiliza cuando quiere conseguir algo de su parte, pero ahora, Ash tiene la misma firmeza grabada en los ojos y posa una mano sobre el hombro de Sing.

No necesita decir nada.

Como uno, los tres avanzan.

+++

Blanca arrastra a Yut-Lung fuera del despacho. Yut-Lung no opone resistencia, desde pequeño aprendió que su cuerpo es débil y que los movimientos de Blanca siempre han sido certeros y firmes. Blanca nunca ha desperdiciado un movimiento, intentar escapar de él es fútil. De todas formas, tampoco podría escapar de la casa, no con toda la mafia china reunida en aquellas paredes, alertas a cada uno de sus movimientos. Yut-Lung mantiene la cabeza baja, deja que Blanca guíe el camino, cierra los ojos.

La habitación donde Blanca lo encierra no es la suya. Son cuatro paredes húmedas en el subsuelo, una vieja cama de resortes sin colchón en una esquina su único mobiliario, huele a heces, sangre y vómito, y Yut-Lung entra sin rechistar, quedándose de pie en el centro exacto de la misma. Blanca lo observa desde la puerta. La única luz proviene de una ventana de vidrios rotos muy por encima de su cabeza. Yut-Lung inhala y el olor de la habitación le hace toser.

―Esto es por tu bien. No deberías…

―¿Por qué? ―siente la voz rasparle la garganta cuando habla, al punto que no se reconoce. Cierra los puños al lado del cuerpo, sintiéndose imponente. Es una sensación que conoce a la perfección, pero en la soledad de aquella habitación el contraste con los últimos días en casa de Okumura, junto a Sing, le oprime el pecho hasta dejarle sin aire.

De reojo observa a Blanca, éste no dice nada, no se mueve, simplemente lo observa, impasible como cuando Yut-Lung era pequeño e intentaba ganarse su favor. Entonces, al igual que ahora, Yut-Lung no tenía nada que ofrecerle.

―Me llevaré esto ―sin responderle, Blanca levanta en la mano el broche de Yut-Lung, el broche que usaba su madre, su única pertenencia. Lo hace con cuidado de no tocar la punta envenenada del prendedor, donde aún en la oscuridad Yut-Lung puede ver la sangre de su hermano.

De repente, le tiemblan las piernas y es incapaz de mantenerse en pie. Cuando los dedos de Blanca se cierran alrededor del broche, es como si lo hicieran alrededor de su corazón hasta cortarle la circulación. La oscuridad de la habitación le oprime y aunque intenta fijarse en Blanca, en el broche de su madre, siente la vista borrosa. En un instante se siente terriblemente solo. Cree que Blanca dice algo más, pero Yut-Lung no lo escucha. Doblado sobre las rodillas en el suelo, se toma el rostro con las manos y llora.

Es un llanto que le drena entero, llevándose consigo las últimas energías que conserva. En sus memorias, su madre intenta sonreírle, le limpia las lágrimas de las mejillas, le promete que todo estará bien, que crecerá para ser un hombre bueno y fuerte, que ella le enseñará todo lo que sabe. Su figura se desvanece detrás de sus párpados, no puede recordar su rostro. La satisfacción de acabar con Hua-Lung se evapora, Wang-Lung sigue allí, Yut-Lung no es más que su presa, sus manos seguirán acarreando muerte. Yut-Lung nunca será lo que su madre imaginó para él.

La puerta se cierra. Su ruido resuena en los oídos de Yut-Lung como una sentencia.

+++

Ash arruga la nariz cuando pone un pie al interior de la casa de los Lee. No tardan más de un par de segundos en atacarlos, y otros pocos más son los que necesitan él, Eiji y Sing para acabar con ellos. Aun así, Ash continúa atento al aroma y a los sonidos que se deslizan por la casa, por las puertas entrecerradas, por la escalera que lleva a la segunda planta. Lo traspasan como si el pasado viniera por él, como si aún fuera un pequeño pandillero por las calles de Nueva York, mucho antes incluso de alistarse al Ejercito. Aprieta la mano alrededor del arma, cierra la otra en un puño y absorbe la escena en un instante. A su espalda, Eiji con su espada de prácticas en el _dojo_; a su derecha, Sing con los puños firmes y la mandíbula tensa; adelante, silencio.

Aunque puede sentir la ansiedad de Sing a su lado, es Ash quien da el primer paso. El rastro de hombres que dejan bajo sus pies le hace latir la sangre en el cuerpo, sintiéndose repentinamente asqueado. Tiene que recordarse que sólo están inconscientes, que ya no es aquel muchacho que hacía lo que fuera por sobrevivir, ni el soldado que acataba órdenes y creía lo hacía por un bien mayor. Hizo una promesa a Eiji, ya hace años, cuando se mudó a vivir con él y ni siquiera los malditos Lee lograrán romperla. Aun así, el ambiente de batalla le dispara los instintos y Ash aprieta los dientes, enardecido.

Ash sabe perfectamente cómo funciona el bajo mundo de Nueva York, aún luego de años de estar fuera de las calles. Yut-Lung quizás no haya sido el invitado más agradable en la casa, pero Ash conoce lo suficiente del mundo en el que vive para saber que uno no huye de la mafia sólo por un capricho. Lee Yut-Lung, el menor del clan Lee, Ash no había tardado ni un día en sospechar su identidad, y aun así había callado, cediéndole el tiempo necesario a Yut-Lung para que confiara en ellos. Había olvidado que nunca había tiempo suficiente. Se reprende a sí mismo, sintiéndose débil, engullido en la burbuja de felicidad que construyeron en el _dojo_, allí a algunas manzanas del Barrio Chino. La vida no hace más que recordarle que nunca hay tiempo suficiente.

Inconscientemente aprieta las chapas de identificación de Griffin que cuelgan de su cuello. Inhala. Cierra los ojos. Cuando los abre, Sergei Varishikov lo está mirando desde arriba de las escaleras.

―¿Quién eres? ¡¿Dónde está Yut-Lung?! ―Sing se adelanta, increpando al recién llegado con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones. Ash pone una mano en su hombro, logrando así que la atención de Sing se centre en él, con ojos llenos de desconcierto. Pero luego de un momento se muerde el labio, conteniendo sus impulsos. Ash quisiera decirle que lo entiende, que entiende el remolino de sensaciones que discurren por su cuerpo, pero la presencia de Blanca requiere de su total concentración.

―Creí que te habías retirado, Blanca.

―¿Ash? ¿Lo conoces? ―la voz de Eiji se hace paso temerosa en el aire, cortando el silencio tenso que deja el paso que da Ash hacia adelante, el escalón que baja Blanca hacia ellos. Cada movimiento cuidado, como en una danza. Ash se afirma con más fuerza en las chapas de Griffin, recordando su sonrisa, el día antes de que cayera sobre su división una emboscada.

―De algo hay que comer… ―la respuesta de Blanca llega sin énfasis, un simple hecho sin intenciones ocultas. Luce exactamente igual como Ash lo recuerda, la mandíbula firme, y sus actos precisos, sin dejar traslucir ninguno de sus propósitos, el perfecto espía. Dos días antes de la muerte de Griffin, esa fue la última vez que Ash lo vio―. Tú seguramente lo sepas mejor que nadie, Aslan.

―Dinos donde está Yut-Lung.

―Sabes que no puedo hacer eso.

Sing se estremece bajo la mano de Ash, y él presiona los dedos en su hombro, para detenerlo de hacer una estupidez. En las ocasiones que Ash debió enfrentarse a Blanca cuerpo a cuerpo, nunca tuvo oportunidad. El sonido de una puerta atrae su atención, nuevos hombres aparecen en un instante, acompañados de la cabeza de los Lee, Ash lo reconoce en un instante. De repente, se encuentran en increíble desventaja.

―¡Desháganse de ellos! ―el grito de Wang-Lung resuena en la casa. Blanca asiente, un movimiento pequeño que no pasa desapercibido a Ash, quien en un instante hace tirarse al suelo a Sing antes de que una bala le alcance y luego corre escaleras arriba, hacia Blanca, hacia Sergei, con Griffin en su mano.

No tiene más remedio que confiar en que Sing y Eiji se encargarán del resto.

+++

Cuando Eiji le grita que vaya por Yut-Lung, Sing titubea.

A su alrededor, el caos resulta abrumador y la mera idea de abandonar a sus amigos, a su familia, a la merced de aquellos hombres lo inmoviliza. El mundo parece detenerse a su alrededor. En un instante, Sing tiene ocho años y está en medio de una guerrilla sin sentido entre pandillas. Ninguno sabe realmente por qué empezó, pero no se detendrán hasta que una se proclame vencedora. Sing tiene ocho años y está congelado por el miedo que le atenaza las rodillas, haciéndolas chocar una contra otra con un repiquetear tan fuerte que cree se romperán sin recibir siquiera un solo golpe.

En una de sus manos tiene las_ dragon fangs_ que uno de los mayores del grupo le dio antes de que comenzara la pelea, pero Sing no tiene la menor idea de cómo utilizarlas. No recuerda su rostro y su nombre no es más que una vaga memoria en el fondo de su mente, Sing no volvió a verlo nunca más luego de aquel día. Sing aprieta los puños, quiere atacar, ser útil, ahora que pertenece a algo por primera vez en su vida, pero Lao continúa gritándole que se vaya, que corra, que ya irá a por él.

Ash es quien grita, insistiéndole que busque a Yut-Lung. Yut-Lung, que entró a sus vidas hace apenas algunos días, y que ahora ya es parte de ellos. Sing quiere hacerle tantas preguntas, quiere entender, quiere que Yut-Lung entienda, entienda de verdad, lo que significa pertenecer. 

Las voces se acumulan, una sobre otra, un hombre cae a sus pies, tomándose el hombro donde sangra.

―¡Sing!

Eiji.

―¡Ahora!

Ash.

Sing reacciona en el momento que otro hombre se le tira encima. Es más pequeño que él, resbaladizo y en su distracción, llega a atestarle un par de golpes antes de que Sing logre dejarlo inconsciente. Sing empieza a correr. Puede escuchar los pasos de varios hombres seguirlo. No puede evitar la sonrisa de satisfacción, consciente que el espacio reducido del pasillo jugará a su ventaja, que serán menos hombres a los que deban enfrentarse Ash y Eiji. No se atreve a mirar atrás, continúa andando. Se mueve con los pasos que le enseño Eiji en sus primeros meses en el _dojo_, certeros y concretos, manejando las _dragon fangs_ a la perfección luego de años de práctica, y golpea con los nudillos al único hombre que logra alcanzarlo.

Sing le rodea el cuello con la liana de las _dragon fangs_, deteniéndose en medio de aquel pasillo vacío, escuchando como el hombre lucha por su respiración un momento antes de aflojar el agarre.

―¿Dónde está Yut-Lung? ―inquiere, con los dientes frotándose uno contra a otros de la furia que siente correrle por dentro. Ya no es un chiquillo indefenso que no sabía cómo manejarse en la calle. No es el mismo niño que golpearon hasta que no pudo moverse por defender a Eiji. Sing sabe de lo que es capaz y sabe lo que quiere obtener―. Dime. Dónde. Está. Yut-Lung.

El hombre sacude la cabeza todo lo que la liana le permite, tose, escupe sangre, Sing presiona su cuello. Controla su fuerza, inhalando, tratando de calmar la adrenalina en la sangre, el terror que se le dispara por todo el cuerpo. Yut-Lung estaba allí, al alcance de su mano.

―En… en el… ―el hombre vuelve a toser, Sing le permite hablar―. En el subsuelo… al final del pasillo…

Sing no espera a que acabe de darle las instrucciones para soltarlo. Está seguro que para cuando la cabeza del hombre golpea el suelo, ya está inconsciente y no podrá venir por él o pedir por ayuda. Los pies lo dirigen hasta la entrada del subsuelo y baja las escaleras de dos en dos, casi tropezando al llegar al último escalón. La oscuridad es absoluta, y para su desconcierto, el subsuelo no es una habitación abandonada, sino otra extensa planta de la casa sumida en tinieblas.

En la primera esquina se encuentra con un par de hombres montando guardia, de los cuales Sing se deshace antes de que siquiera noten su presencia. Busca entre sus ropas por una llave que le permita abrir la puerta, pero no encuentra nada. Considera tirar la puerta debajo de una patada, pero se fija en su estructura, en el frío del metal y sabe que no tendrá caso. En un intento desesperado, gira el pomo y éste cede con el movimiento. Sing se prepara para una trampa.

Cuando empuja la puerta, sólo encuentra a Yut-Lung.

Está de rodillas en el centro de la habitación. En sus manos tiene un trozo de metal. A Sing le toma un instante pasar del alivio a la sorpresa, y corre hacia Yut-Lung para detenerlo.

―¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?! ―Sing aferra la muñeca con tanta fuerza que cree sentir el ruido del hueso a romper, pero Yut-Lung sigue con la mirada perdida, y aun cuando suelta el trozo de resorte que quitó de la cama, no parece volver a la realidad―. Yut-Lung…

Esta vez no grita, su voz se desliza suavemente y espera que Yut-Lung finalmente se gire hacia él. Tiene los ojos tan rojos que por un segundo Sing imagina que sus lágrimas están compuestas de sangre. El labio inferior le tiembla como si estuviera titiritando y Sing se deshace de su chaqueta para ponerla sobre los hombros de Yut-Lung con una mano, mientras con la otra continúa sosteniendo su muñeca. No se atreve a dejarlo ir, a pesar de que ya no hay nada con lo que Yut-Lung pueda hacerse daño.

―No tiene caso, Sing. Yo maté… yo… ni siquiera pude, Wang-Lung siempre… ellos ―su balbuceo es incontenible, y Sing lo deja correr, con los dedos firmes alrededor de su piel. Piensa en Lao, en lo que diría si estuviera allí para verlo salvar al hombre que determinó sus últimos días. Se fija en Yut-Lung, desmoronado frente a él, suplicándole que le deje morir.

―Nunca te imaginé como un cobarde. ―Las palabras escapan rudas de sus labios. Sing fija sus ojos en Yut-Lung, sabe que tiene su absoluta atención, pero el desconcierto y el enojo se entremezclan en su barriga, y de repente, el olor a podredumbre de la habitación le provoca arcadas. Aun así, continúa―: Eiji y Ash están allí afuera, luchando por ti. Yo estoy aquí a pesar… y tú, tú solo quieres… No puedo odiarte, sabes. Quisiera hacerlo, pero no puedo.

Sing se deja caer en el piso. Sentado junto a Yut-Lung, dejando ir finalmente su muñeca, y hunde el rostro entre las manos. Yut-Lung se lleva el brazo al pecho, pero no dice nada. Lo observa con los ojos bien abiertos.

―Deberías, tu hermano…

―Lao habría muerto por _Banana Fish_, por otra droga, por un disparo en la calle. ―Es una confesión. Un peso que se quita de sus hombros. Aceptar una realidad que Sing sigue sin querer ver, al alcance de su mano―. No puedo odiarte, pero tampoco puedo aceptar que tú te conviertas en alguien como él. Los muertos no pueden arrepentirse.

―Sing…

―Ven a casa de Eiji, ven con nosotros, aprende medicina, si quieres resarcir el daño que has hecho, aprende a curar con estas manos. ―Sing le toma las manos entre los dedos, con cuidado, evitando el movimiento brusco en su muñeca―. ¿No es eso lo que tu madre quería para ti?

+++

Yut-Lung tiembla incontrolablemente. Es como si la única parte de su cuerpo que se sostiene firme, según la gravedad correcta y sin el peso agregado de sus propios sentimientos son sus manos entre las de Sing. Le arde la garganta y los ojos, pero no deja de observar la manera en la que Sing roza la palma de sus manos mientras habla, mientras le dice que no puede perdonarlo, pero que Yut-Lung tiene todos los recursos para encontrar su propio perdón, que es él quien debe perdonarse, quien debe cumplir su penitencia. Es una promesa que le pesa en el fondo del estómago.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se siente finalmente con el poder de tomar sus propias decisiones. Piensa en su madre, la sonrisa cálida con la que le había ofrecido aquel sueño, con la que le había dicho que un día sus manos serían capaces de curar heridas como lo hacía ella. Siente el impulso de quitar sus manos, de volverlas a contener contra el cuerpo, de recobrar la memoria de su madre. No puede evitar llevar una de ellas a su cabello, enredado los dedos entre las hebras, el hueco del broche de su madre latiéndole en el pecho. Sing lo observa con una pequeña sonrisa, es un gesto cauto, lleno de contradicciones. Yut-Lung quiere que lo odie, que lo golpee, sería más fácil de comprender que su bondad, la manera en que le está tendiendo su ayuda a pesar de las acciones de Yut-Lung.

Yut-Lung cierra los ojos. Le duele respirar, pero inhala hondo, exhala, vuelve a fijarse en Sing. Su madre se ríe, baila entre la habitación como una estela de buenos recuerdos que hace mucho tiempo él no se atreve a revisar. El movimiento en la puerta lo toma desprevenido, pero es Sing quien atrapa en el aire el objeto que vuela hacia ellos.

Yut-Lung pestañea, fijándose en las figuras de Ash y Okumura a la puerta. El primero está recostado contra el marco, en actitud distendida. Brilla con una luz que a Yut-Lung sigue mareándolo como el primer día, la envidia le hace cosquillas en los pies, sin saber muy bien por qué. Okumura, como siempre, está a su lado. Tiene una mano sobre el brazo de Ash y le dedica a él una sonrisa, sincera y abierta, como desde el primer día. Yut-Lung intenta procesar su presencia allí, lo que significa que estén de pie, a la puerta de esa prisión, y no desangrándose en la sala de la casa de sus hermanos.

―Creo que esto es tuyo… ―cuando Sing habla, Yut-Lung se voltea con violencia. En su mano está el broche de su madre, ese que le quitó Blanca momentos atrás, ese que debió tirarles Ash cuando llegaron a la puerta. Sing se lo ofrece, y Yut-Lung rompe el prendedor, tirándolo contra una esquina, antes de que pueda hacer más daño a alguien, bajo la mirada perpleja de todos. Luego aprieta los dedos alrededor de la flor. Asiente.

―No soporto el olor en este lugar, vayámonos a casa ―es Ash quien rompe el silencio. Tiene el semblante serio, y Yut-Lung quiere preguntarle por Wang-Lung, por Blanca, pero siente que ya habrá tiempo para ello.

Sing lo ayuda a levantarse y Yut-Lung se recuesta contra él, incapaz de mantenerse en pie. Le arden las heridas, los golpes que le asestó Wang-Lung, las quemaduras que le hizo el veneno donde lo tocó con los dedos. Siente que podría desmayarse allí mismo, pero Sing lo mantiene en el sitio, carga con parte de su peso.

Yut-Lung le debe, al menos, un esfuerzo.

Ash se endereza en la puerta.

Eiji, Sing y Yut-Lung le siguen fuera.

+++

Sing está apoyado contra el marco de la puerta de entrada. Aun no despuntaba el sol cuando se levantó con máximo cuidado de su futón, pasó junto a Yut-Lung y bajó hasta el _dojo_. El sudor del entrenamiento matutino aún le corre por la nuca, pero su respiración comienza a normalizarse, y siente el cuerpo inquieto. Vacía las últimas gotas de su botella de un sorbo y la apoya a un lado en el suelo. Afuera, la ciudad comienza a moverse. En par de hombres de negocios del edificio vecino le saludan con un movimiento de cabeza. Sing les devuelve el saludo, cordial, sintiendo como el mundo parece a volver a fijarse en su axis. La vida continua, luego de la guerra, luego de la muerte de Lao, luego de Yut-Lung…

Han pasado tres días desde que rescataron a Yut-Lung de casa de los Lee. Ash y Eiji no habían dado muchos detalles de lo sucedido mientras él iba por Yut-Lung al subsuelo, pero le bastaba saber que Wang-Lung nunca más pondría podría lastimarle y que Blanca, quien aparentemente había dado el golpe final a su jefe, había desaparecido. Ash le había asegurado que el hombre no presentaría ningún peligro y Sing no encontró razones para cuestionar su seguridad. La noticia había salido en primera plana del periódico al día siguiente, la captura y el desmantelamiento de la cabeza del dragón de la mafia china. En ningún lugar salía el nombre de Yut-Lung. Sing no había tenido oportunidad de preguntarle a Ash, pero sigue creyendo que éste debió recurrir a alguno de sus contactos.

Sing se inclina hacia adelante, sintiendo la tensión en las piernas mientras estira, se pasa una mano por los cabellos, sintiéndolos húmedos y asquerosos. Deberá subir a tomar una ducha pronto, quitarse el sudor de encima, pero aún es temprano. Moverse significa que el día avance y aún no está listo para ello. Sing está cansado de las despedidas.

Los pasos de Yut-Lung llaman su atención. Sing se sobresalta, avergonzado de la facilidad con la que reconoce el ruido de sus pisadas. Tan diferentes de las de Ash o de las de Eiji. Yut-Lung apenas roza el suelo, un movimiento tan sutil que a Sing le ha tomado una semana entera poder escucharlas como lo hace ahora. Siente las mejillas arderle cuando piensa que le recuerda a una canción de cuna, su sonido dulce y suave.

Cuando Yut-Lung levanta el rostro y encuentran las miradas, se detiene. Sus labios se abren un segundo en sorpresa, luego los aprieta bien fuerte y se cruza de brazos, en una actitud automática de defensa.

―No te escuché cuando… ―admite, luego de unos momentos. Sing se fija en cómo afloja la tensión en los hombros, cómo camina hacia él, hasta detenerse en el lado contrario del marco de la puerta y apoyarse en él, enfrentándolo. Sus ojos se pierden afuera, en la gente que pasa por la calle, con sus vidas normales, personas tan corrientes que Sing está seguro a Yut-Lung se le retuerce el estómago de envidia. Quiere decirle que ahora él también podrá serlo. Normal. Corriente. Pero no está seguro que sea absolutamente verdad. Cuando Sing se fija en Yut-Lung está una vez más convencido que se trata de alguien especial―. Pensé que no te encontraría.

Yut-Lung no lo está mirando. Una de sus manos se hunde en el cabello que lleva volcado sobre un hombro, jugando con las hebras de manera ausente, trenzando y destrenzándolo. No lleva el broche de su madre. Luce particularmente abierto, allí, frente a él.

―No podrás librarte de mí tan fácilmente, ¿sabes? ―Sing estira un pie, tocándole con un breve roce el suyo. Yut-Lung mira el suelo, luego a Sing. Sing sonríe―. Además, la casa de Shorter y Nadia está a sólo algunas manzanas, no es… otro continente.

―Pensé que querrías hacerlo, librarte de mí… ―Yut-Lung vuelve a desviar la mirada, Sing le golpea una última vez con el pie, y luego se endereza contra el marco de la puerta―. Estarías en todo tu derecho. ¿Por qué…?

Sing se sacude la ropa y se pasa una mano por la nuca, sintiendo la piel pegajosa bajo los dedos. Chasquea los dientes, porque no encuentra palabras para responderle.

―Somos amigos. Eso es todo. ―Sing se encoge de hombros. Le pesa todo el cuerpo. Siente la necesidad de moverse, de correr, de salir de aquella habitación, de alejarse de la mirada abierta y sin barreras que le devuelve Yut-Lung. Quizás podría invitarlo a trotar junto a él, una vuelta a la manzana. Yut-Lung seguramente arrugaría la nariz. Le diría que en sus sueños. Sing quiere reír.

―Ya estás listo, ¿entonces? ―Shorter aparece junto a ellos, sobresaltándolos. Cuando Sing se fija en él, nota que tiene una mano en el hombro de Yut-Lung, quien de un momento a otro luce más pequeño, como si el peso de Shorter pudiera hundirlo en la tierra―. ¿No me digan que interrumpí algo?

Sing se siente enrojecer, incapaz de culpar al ejercicio que acabó ya hace rato. Sus labios se abren, intentando balbucear una respuesta mientras Yut-Lung arruga todo el rostro. La risa vuelve a burbujearle en todo el pecho, es una sensación ligera que le arropa por completo y por primera vez en meses, Sing se siente absolutamente liviano.

―Vamos, te ayudaré a bajar tus cosas. Estoy seguro que Suzume y Ayame no pueden esperar por ti. ―Sing contiene la avalancha de sentimientos que le revolotean en el pecho, y comienza a caminar hacia el interior.

A su espalda, escucha a Shorter empujar a Yut-Lung. Esta vez sus pasos no son gráciles, son torpes, tratando de mantener el equilibrio.

―Tienes terminantemente prohibido hacer esperar a mis sobrinas, Yut-Lung. Espero que sepas que serás su esclavo de ahora en más. ―Shorter se ríe con todo el cuerpo, una carcajada que seguramente acabará por despertar a todos los demás―. Además Nadia no puede esperar a conocerte, está convencida que serás un mejor estudiante que yo. ¡Como si eso fuera posible!

Sing se gira para observar a Shorter encogiéndose de hombros, mientras Yut-Lung lo mira con expresión lívida, como si de repente, le asustara más enfrentarse a aquellas tres mujeres que todo el pasado que carga consigo.

―Siempre puedes volver si es demasiado ―le ofrece. De repente se siente expuesto. Shorter no deja de mirarlo, y puede escuchar los pasos de Ash, firmes, certeros, y los de Eiji, calmos como el mar, en el pasillo.

Yut-Lung asiente, y le da un pequeño toquecito en la frente, antes de avanzar hacia la habitación que compartieron la última semana, a recoger su pequeña bolsa de pertenencias, una para la que no necesita la ayuda de Sing, pero que él igual piensa cargar fuera.

En el fondo de su mente recuerda que esto no es una despedida.

Quizás sea solo un comienzo.

**EPILOGO.**

**Cinco meses después**.

Es sábado. Sing observa el cielo pasar de celeste a lila a un azul profundo por la ventana del _dojo_. Está tirado en el suelo, con las manos debajo de la nuca, sintiendo el latido de su propio corazón. Las voces del resto llenan el espacio, expandiéndolo, convirtiéndolo en una pequeña y arrolladora ciudad. Skip y Eiji practican en el centro del _dojo_, mientras que Yut-Lung, sentado en el umbral de la ventana por la cual Sing observa hacia afuera deja que Suzume y Ayame jueguen con sus cabellos. Parece molesto, como el primer día que las pequeñas se colgaron de su cuerpo, demandando atención, pero no se queja. Sing esconde una sonrisa, continúa mirando fuera.

Es sábado y hace seis meses desde la muerte de Lao. En el periódico de esta mañana, ese que siempre puede quedarse desde que tomó el trabajo extra como repartidor, había una nota sobre _Banana Fish_. Sing lo había leído antes de llegar la casa, y luego lo había tirado en un contenedor de basura a la vuelta de la esquina. _Buenas noticias_, decía, desde el desmantelamiento del grupo Lee de la Mafia China la policía había logrado apagar los focos de ventas en las calles y la droga ya llevaba más de dos semanas en aparente extinción. El artículo continuaba informando sobre el renovado surgimiento del opio en su lugar, pero Sing había escaneado aquella información sin prestarle demasiada atención. El nombre de Yut-Lung nunca había aparecido en la nota, ni siquiera como un misterioso ejecutor desconocido. Sing había apretado el periódico contra el pecho antes de tirarlo en el bote de la basura.

Ahora, en la casa, continúa mirando el cielo hasta que oscurece. Ash está en la esquina opuesta, con el resto del periódico que Sing sí trajo a casa entre las manos. Sing está seguro que ya no está leyendo, pues tiene una sonrisa cálida en los labios y la preocupación se ha desvanecido de su mirada. Ahora sólo tiene ojos para Eiji, mientras éste se mueve con movimientos metódicos en el _dojo_. Sing siente un burbujeo de felicidad embriagarle de los pies a la cabeza. En la madrugada, antes de comenzar a repartir los periódicos, había pasado por el cementerio. Allí había encontrado un pétalo de metal junto al nombre de Lao. Sing había reconocido aquel trozo del broche de Yut-Lung y había llorado.

Ahora ya no tiene más lágrimas que derramar. Se fija en Yut-Lung, chasqueando los dedos y explicándoles por enésima vez a las niñas cómo deben de peinarle. Lo hace tomando los cabellos de Suzume y peinándola con una delicada trenza en un par de movimientos.

―¡Yo también quiero! ―La exclamación de Ayame no se hace esperar, dando saltos alrededor de Sing, hasta apoyar sus manos en las rodillas de Yut-Lung, atacándolo con ojos grandes y brillosos.

Sing escucha a Eiji reírse, mientras Skip tropieza distraído, golpeándose en el suelo, pero Sing no les presta atención, se endereza en el suelo, tomando a Ayame de la cintura y haciéndole cosquillas.

―¿Y a mí? ¿Cuándo es mi turno? ―se queja, continuando con su ataque, mientras Suzume se deshace de los brazos de Yut-Lung para correr hacia Sing y defender a su hermana.

―¡Pero eso no se puede! ―Suzume le pone las manos en el cabello, intentando agarrarse a su cabello corto, cortada aún como si Sing fuera el soldado raso que nunca fue―. ¡No tienes el pelo largo!

Sing se ríe con todo el cuerpo, capturando las manitas de Suzume para atraerle hasta su regazo y poder hacerle cosquillas también. Su vista se fija en Yut-Lung. Lo está mirando con ojos abiertos y las mejillas encendidas y cuando Sing le saca la lengua, le da vuelta la cara, ofendido. Sing se siente liviano, afuera, el mundo continúa revolucionado, las tensiones políticas parecen crecer día a día, Sing lo lee en los periódicos todas las madrugadas, pero por una razón que no puede realmente entender, es incapaz de preocuparse. Mientras las risas de las pequeñas gobiernan el aire del dojo y Yut-Lung le esquiva la mirada abochornado, Sing se siente repentinamente completo.

_―Espero que estés feliz por mí, Lao_ ―le había dicho en el cementerio esa mañana, entre lágrimas. La culpa ya no la carga en los dedos, quiere creer que Lao, que Ash, que Shorter, que todos ellos lucharon para que el resto del mundo pudiera ser feliz, para que Suzume y Ayame puedan reírse ahora, sin más preocupación que escapar de las manos que les hacen cosquillas.

Es Ash quien interrumpe la diversión. Se acerca a ellos y levanta a Ayame del suelo, sentándola sobre sus hombros para llamarles la atención.

―Creo que será mejor que vuelvan a casa, ya es noche… ―Ash mira hacia afuera, luego a Yut-Lung. Sing contiene otra carcajada cuando las pequeñas comienzan a quejarse, cuando ruegan con ojos grandes si pueden quedarse a dormir. A Sing le arden las orejas ante la idea de volver a dormir bajo el mismo techo, quizás hasta en la misma habitación que Yut-Lung.

―Ash tiene razón ―Eiji se acerca, tomando a Ayame y bajándola de los hombros de Ash. Las niñas vuelven a quejarse. Sing se muerde el labio, mira a Yut-Lung. Éste sigue sin devolverle la mirada, con los ojos fijos en algún punto en la pared, la barbilla levantada―. No queremos que Nadia-san se enoje con nosotros y ya no puedan venir…

Suzume y Ayame dejan de escaparse, con sus pequeños pies corren hacia la entrada, calzándose con dificultad sus zapatillas. Eiji les guiña un ojo a ellos, y Ash contiene una carcajada, dejando que Eiji se apoye contra él. Yut-Lung se pone de pie sin mirarlos. Sing se fija en él, en la forma en que el cabello le cae perfectamente atado por sobre un hombro, en la línea de su espalda mientras Yut-Lung mira el mismo cielo que antes miraba Sing. Recuerda su primera impresión, ya meses atrás, de pensar que se trataba de una mujer y se muerde el interior de la mejilla, sintiéndose ridículo.

―Los acompañaré ―dice, finalmente, cuando logra controlar el cosquilleo en su barriga y se levanta del suelo, sacudiéndose la ropa―. Podría ser peligroso.

Aquello sí atrae la atención de Yut-Lung, quien se gira a enfrentarlo, con los brazos cruzados.

―No es necesario, Sing.

―No estaba pidiendo tu permiso, Yut-Lung.

Sing está tentado a volver a sacarle la lengua, en un gesto totalmente infantil, pero se contenta con observarlo con las mejillas encendidas y los ojos brillos. Cualquier intento de réplica muere cuando Suzume y Ayame toman cada una a uno de ellos de las manos y los arrastran fuera con voces emocionadas, mientras saludan con sus manitas a Ash, Eiji y Skip.

Afuera la noche es clara y cálida. La Luna brilla en una esquina del cielo, y Suzume y Ayame cuentan estrellas mientras caminan.

Yut-Lung guarda silencio. Sing guarda las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Cuando divisan la casa de Nadia y Shorter, de Suzume y Ayame, de Yut-Lung, dejan que las niñas se les adelanten, corriendo y golpeando a la puerta entrar. Sing y Yut-Lung recorren el último trayecto sin apuro, rozando los brazos con cada paso, dejando que los ruidos de la ciudad les hagan compañía. Sing siente los nervios en la barriga, y siente las mejillas enrojecer cuando Nadia les hace señas desde la entrada y deja a las niñas entrar antes de cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas. Aún les quedan algunos metros para despedirse, pero Sing siente los pies inmóviles.

Cuando Yut-Lung se le adelanta un paso, Sing estira una mano y lo detiene, tomándolo de su _qipao_. Es uno de un bonito color violeta, Yut-Lung le había comentado que Nadia se había ofrecido a coserlo para él y no había aceptado un no como respuesta. Aunque Sing lo ha escuchado desmerecer aquel regalo, sabe, por la cantidad de veces que lo lleva puesto, que es su prenda favorita. De repente, los recuerdos de los últimos meses le abruman y Sing no puede mirar a Yut-Lung.

―Está bien si quieres volver ―le dice Yut-Lung. Su voz suena ligera, una brisa, intima en la soledad de la calle vacía y Sing la siente vibrar en cada parte de su cuerpo.

Cuando Sing se empina hacia adelante y lo besa, Yut-Lung ya no se sorprende. No como la primera vez que le tiró los brazos al cuello, ni en la ocasión en que avergonzado y sintiéndose como un chiquillo Sing salió corriendo. Pero aun así lo toma desprevenido y ambos se tambalean a punto de perder el equilibrio. Sing lo toma de la cintura con la mano libre, apretándolo contra él, presionando sus cuerpos uno contra el otro. La vergüenza se le disipa en un segundo, cuando besa a Yut-Lung siente los pies firmes en el suelo y la adrenalina en todo el cuerpo.

No tienen muchas ocasiones de hacerlo, no cuando están en casa de Eiji, no cuando están en casa de Nadia, mucho menos con las niñas cerca de ellos, y Sing no quiere perder ninguna oportunidad que se le presenta. El futuro es lejano, pero existe y es mucho más de lo que creía hace sólo algunos meses. Sing se ahoga en el gemido de Yut-Lung, y roza sus narices, recuperando la respiración. 

―No quiero volver, quizás uno de estos días si puedan quedarse en casa… ―confiesa, tomándose un momento para que la noche vuelva a ahogarlos en su silencio, y dejando aquel deseo oculto en el cuello de Yut-Lung. Sing se separa de él con una brillante sonrisa. Esta vez el sonrojo en las mejillas de Yut-Lung es tan intenso que puede competir con el color de su ropa. Sing desliza la mano con la que aún le sostiene de la manga, haciéndole cosquillas en la muñeca hasta entrelazar sus dedos. _Estoy feliz_, piensa, sintiéndose todo lo egoísta que puede permitirse ser. En un impulso, se lleva la mano de Yut-Lung hasta los labios y posa un beso sobre sus nudillos―. Buenas noches, Yut-Lung.

Sin esperar por su reacción, Sing lo deja ir. Se siente un tonto adolescente, el mundo comienza a correr en su eje, y Sing camina con el paso lleno de energía. Le quema todo el cuerpo, entero, estos pequeños momentos robados con los que aún no sabe qué hacer, preguntas que aún no necesita hacerse.

―Sing Soo-Ling… eres… eres… ―la voz de Yut-Lung le llega llena de desconcierto y de vergüenza. Cuando Sing se gira para observarlo, lo hace con una enorme sonrisa, la risa haciéndole cosquillas en la comisura de los labios. Yut-Lung se mece en la brisa sobre los talones.

―¡Lo sé! ¡Tú también! ¡Yo también!

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer!!!  
Como siempre, kudos&comments son más que bienvenidos. 
> 
> Por aquí seguiremos llorando por yuesing hasta que no queden lágrimas!!


End file.
